Happily Never After
by Fragile Mercy
Summary: What happens when things that should only belong in mere fairy tales come to life? When the impossible is actually true and the monsters under your bed are real, do you run or embrace it? Me personally, I embraced it and even ending up loving it. Turns out that it was the mistake of my life, this isn't a fairy tale at all... It's one of the worst nightmares I've ever had. Emmet/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a little idea that hit me on the head a few weeks ago and wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to post it. Just a warning, I will be following the plot of Twilight but will be changing things around to suit my OC, most canon couples will be the same but there will be the exception here and there, obviously like Emmet and Rosalie no longer being together and with other people.

 **I do not own Twilight or any scenes/characters you may recognise, they belong to Stephanie Myer. I DO HOWEVER OWN ALL RIGHTS TO MY OC (ELLIE) AND ANYTHING IN THE PLOT YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE AND DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR IT TO BE COPIED OR USED AS SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK OR SKILLS. Stealing is bad so... Don't do it... Please...**

* * *

Fairy tales. They're all the same. A ruggedly handsome guy meets a girl - usually a princess - whose beauty can not be rivalled, girl gets into trouble with some hideously ugly villain, guy comes for girl and defeats hideously ugly villain all the while swooping girl off of her tiny feet, and guy and girl proceed to run off into the sunset together living happily ever after. It's always the same: Good VS. Evil and good will always prevail and triumph over evil. That's what a fairy tale is.

But fairy tales don't exist. They are stories created to make children feel better about their lives, to give them something to believe in, give them false hope that nothing bad could ever happen to them.

Sorry kiddies, life doesn't work like that.

There is no handsome prince to save you from the fire-breathing dragon.

Chances are there will always be somebody more beautiful than you are in someone else's eyes.

Happily ever after is just a term used in stories, you will not be happy for the entirety of your life; you will have to endure hardships.

And sometimes… Well sometimes the villains win and the good guy will die.

I used to believe in fairy tales, to be quite honest I still did until about a years ago. Turns out that your night mares are more likely to come true than any fairy tale.

I learnt that the hard way.

 **~:~:~**

 **HAPPILY NEVER AFTER**

 **~:~:~**

" _Once upon a time_

 _The world was sweeter than we knew_

 _Everything was ours_

 _How happy we were then_

 _But somehow once upon a time_

 _Never comes again"_

 _Tony Bennett_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Once Upon A Time**

I don't think words can describe how much I loved Phoenix. Not only was it the heat that I loved. I loved my friends… I loved my dance classes and cheerleading and football games and shopping on the weekends before going to the beach and rollerblading down the sidewalk and swimming. Phoenix was my home and I really can't imagine; nor do I _want_ to imagine how much I'm going to miss all of those things.

Which brings me to my current position.

"Ellie." I could feel something poking me in the side of my ribs roughly, rousing me from nightmares of rain and snow. THE HORROR! "Ellie!" A voice called again a little more roughly. I groaned and smacked out at it. "We don't have time for this Eleanor! We have to get going soon!"

Cold air rushed over me as my blankets were ripped away from me, I whimpered and curled into myself using my pillow to cover my head. You can't make me! I shouted in my head. Of course I knew that my dear sister wouldn't be able to hear me, but I knew she knew what I was trying to say. You know, it's a twin thing.

I heard her huff before mumbling a 'fine' under her breath before I heard her pivot and yell for Phil, yelling that I refused to get up. What a child! How dare she dob on me like a 5 year old! Oh the treachery!

Next thing I know I'm hearing deep chuckled from somewhere around me… And then I was wet. And not in the good way either.

I screeched before flopping around like a Magicarp and falling away from my mattress and onto the hard floor. I heard 2 sets of rambunctious laughter and another light giggling noise. I pushed my sopping strands of bright red hair away from my face to glare at the 3 figures standing above me. Traitors, the lot of them. My eyes fell onto my sisters form as she giggled from behind the protection of our mother, some protection.

"Goooooooooood morning dear sister mine!" I yelled at her, pouncing on her, rubbing my face against hers, and squeezing her tightly. She yelped from the sudden cold and tried to pry herself away from me yelling at me to get off. "Yea! Not so funny when it's you is it?!" I let her go and skipped down the hallway, calling over my shoulder and asking my mother when we had to leave. I nodded when she told me I had 35 minutes to get ready.

I took a quick shower, before I got out and got dressed into a pair of leggings and an old hoodie I had stolen from my ex boyfriend. I blow-dried my hair, pulled my red locks into a messy bun on the top of my head, and placed my feet into a pair of plain black flats. Nice and comfy for the plane ride. I shuddered at the thought; I hated flying with a passion.

I could do my makeup in the car; all I needed was a bit of eyeliner and mascara for today.

"Let's do this thing!" I shouted marching out of what used to be my home with my suitcase in tow. Bella was staring off into the distance, clutching the little cactus that mum and Phil had given her as a goodbye present, I got ear rings. I walked over to my sister and wrapped an around her small waist and bumping my hip against her own. So boney.

"I hate the rain." She mumbled to me. I smiled sadly as we looked over the house one more time. I nodded and hummed in agreement. I hated it to, but the things we were willing to do for our eccentric little mother to be happy.

I placed my hand into Bella's smaller and much paler one giving it a light tug towards the car, "Come on, let's get going before Phil loses his head." I winked at her. She gave me a watery smile and followed me into the car.

Saying goodbye to our mother was probably the hardest part of my day, the car ride had been full of laughs and memories, I was glad that mom had found Phil. He was an amazing guy and really good for her, he kept her a bit more grounded; which was a near impossible task.

I gave her a hug and a kiss, promising to call her at least every third day to let her know how everything was going and also that I would visit her soon and email any photos that I found significant to her.

I tried not to tear up but it was a hard task, the only person I loved in the world more than my mom was Bella, they were the single most important people in my life, don't get me wrong it's not like I don't love my dad or anything, but it's not like we're all that close, we talk maybe once every couple of weeks to a month and even then it's usually me that does all the talking while he tends to grunt and ask short questions and gives short answers, but that's just how he was. Bella was much the same as our father, not much of a talker or social person and liked to keep to herself and her books more often than not. While I was most like our mother, but not quite. I was a social butterfly; I had a large group of friends, my fair share of relationships. I liked going out – and by that I may or may not mean sneaking out – and going to parties every other weekend and getting drunk. I've had sex, I'd been high before and I can't count the amount of times I've had to bang on Bella's window and she would have sneak me in forcing me to bed and making sure I threw up quietly while she took care of me for the night. We were so similar yet so different for twins, if you wanted to go into it Bells and I are actually identical twins. We would look exactly alike if it weren't for the fact that I love being out in the sun and spray tans while she prefers to sit inside and become a ghost. Add onto the fact that I seemed to have gotten all the athletic jeans while she got the book smarts… and I dyed my hair…

But we worked together and balanced each other out pretty darn well if I may toot my own horn.

I gave Phil a quick hug as he kissed my forehead, jokingly warning him to take care of my mother or else I would hurt him. He just laughed and ruffled my hair before doing the same to Bella and shooed us on our merry way.

* * *

The next morning I woke up confused. I blinked and rubbed at my eyes taking in my surroundings. My heart started beating faster as the panic set in before I remembered where I was. I sighed and sat up looking around my new room, it was a baby pink in color with oak wood furniture. The bed was situated in the middle of the far wall underneath the window to the left of the bed there was a desk which held my laptop and books for school, next that was a bookshelf which held DVD's and my collection of books. On the other side there was a chest of drawers, a bedside table and the wardrobe, across from the bed and in the corner sat my lavender bean bag and in the middle of the wall directly across from my bed I had set up my TV, and both of my PlayStation consoles, a 3 and a 4.

I still had yet to unpack everything, I was far too tired after the early morning, the flight and then the 4 hour long trip to get to Forks which was rather strained and awkward if I'm being honest, I'm going to need some new friends around these parts, I can't be stuck with 2 socially awkward pandas all the time while I'm here. I rummaged through my drawers and wardrobe and pulled out what I deemed to be a decent first day of school outfit from what I actually had managed to unpack.

I showered, washed my hair, blow-dried, allowed it to fall into its natural long ringlets down my back and got dressed into a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a black tank top with a black crochet lace cardigan, black suede high top sneakers with fringes on the side. I decorated with my golden beaded bangles and hoop earrings with feathers dangling down. I put on my usual make up, which consisted of powder, eyeliner, mascara, gold shimmer eye shadow, blusher and clear lip-gloss. I placed my black felt fedora over my curls and winked at my reflection before skipping down the stairs and giggling to myself as Bella thumped from her room mumbling about me taking too long.

"Morning papa." I greeted swooping down to place a chaste kiss on my fathers cheek.

He grunted at me and continued to read his paper. I grabbed myself a piece of banana bread that was in the cupboard and some orange juice out of the fridge and munched away quietly until Bella came down the stairs almost tripping over the last one. We ate in silence and said goodbye to dad before hurrying off to school in Bella's… new… truck. I use the term _new_ very loosely, the thing was a death trap on wheels and I did _not_ feel comfortable in it at all. But for some god-awful reason, Bella absolutely adored it... I would really have to get my little bug sent over here soon.

As we pulled into the school parking lot I noticed that practically everybody was staring. Whether it was at us or the truck, I didn't know and I didn't really care to be perfectly honest. I heard the hushed whispers as we walked through towards the reception building but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I just beamed at them all and waved to a few of the friendlier looking kids. Most of them smiled and waved back.

Bella however was practically clinging onto my cardigan and trying to make herself disappear into it, I wanted to snort and roll my eyes at her but decided against either. While I never had trouble fitting in and making friends in new situations, Bella had never had that ability and would hide like a turtle at any chance she could get when it came to interacting with strangers, she never had any friends back home, apart from me and mom but we don't _really_ count as friends, but Bella had been content with that, happy to read the same 5 books over and over and over and over again. So I shook her off arm and grabbed hold of her hand like I did whenever she was nervous to which smiled at me gratefully.

"What would I do without you?" She whispered quietly, trying to be overheard by the prying eyes and ears of the Forks locals. I shrugged.

"Curl in on yourself and never get out of the car?" I suggested, laughing loudly at myself, I will admit, I may have done it for attention. Not that I really needed to try and draw attention to us, but I wanted to take some of the pressure off of Bella who tried with all her might to always stay out of the spot light.

The brunette in question looked torn between wanting to crawl into a hole and dying or being relieved because she knew exactly what I was trying to do.

We compared our schedules as we walked over to building 2 where the lockers were, ours were conveniently right next to each other's. We'd have first period English together, while she had Government, Trig then Spanish I had Home Ec, Calculus then gym before lunch and then after lunch we had Biology together and then she had gym while I went to Spanish.

Our English teacher Mr. Mason didn't do well at hiding his surprise when we'd handed him our pieces of paper the lady from reception had given us to give to all of our teachers to sign, he gawked in amazement at us both causing Bella to turn bright red and me to roll my eyes. Honestly, were we really that big of a deal? He didn't introduce us, but to be quite honest I don't think he really even needed to, and sent us straight to a pair of desks at the back of the room.

While Mr. Mason droned I looked down at the reading list, smirking to myself when I saw that everything that was on here we had already done back in Phoenix. Piece of cake, I still have my old essays on my laptop!

"You're Isabella and Eleanor Swan, right?" I heard a voice call from next to me after the bell rang. Standing there was a gangly Asian boy with black hair and awful acne was looking between us.

"Bella." My sister corrected shortly. This is why you don't have friends my dear…

I smiled at the boy and nudged at Bella, "Please, call me Ellie." He smiled back, I was surprised with how straight his teeth were.

"What's your next classes?" He asked, over excited one aren't you?

"Um, Government with Jefferson, in building six." Bella told him, shifting her weight from foot to foot while playing with the strap of her bag. I rolled my eyes at her again.

"I have Home Ec with Mrs. Stone in building four." His eyes lit up.

"I'm heading to building four as well, I could show you both the way.." He beamed, well aren't you just a helpful little cookie? "I'm Eric by the way." He added quickly.

"That would be lovely, thank you Eric. And it's nice to meet you." I smiled at him again, I nudged Bella, imploring her to say _something_ to the boy.

"Thanks." She strained a smile at him. We'd have to work on that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I'm just gonna leave this right here... I know it's been almost a year since I wrote the first chapter, but I kinda went through a lot of stuff the past year and my entire world has been flipped upside down. On top of that to be completely honest with you, I actually completely forgot where I was going with this story and what I had planned for it. But I do remember now so hopefully I should be able to get it sorted out and update regularly.. Don't hold me to that though... I'm not very good with time management and also have very limited access to the internet...

On another note, if all goes to plan this should hopefully be a two part series, one part about Ellie's human life and the other obviously her life as a vampire and I have to admit what I have planned I have yet to see a fanfic about, and I'm not talking about the fact that she's Bella's sister because I know that's been done and overused but I would like to bring more of a unique vibe to it. Every fic I have read about Bella having a sister sees her not getting along with at least one member of her family and that is not the case with Ellie, she loves her sister and Renae and Charlie and gets on very well with them all.

Adding on to that I'm so excited to get to the end of this part of the story already, I have the final chapter all written and ready to go, so while I'll go into detail as much as I can, this part of the story will mainly follow the building of Ellie and Emmett's relationship and what not, so I will go into detail with Twilight but I'm not entirely sure how in depth I plan on going with New Moon, I will probably just skip over a lot of what happens with Bella and have an original plot going with Ellie but we'll see when I get to that part.

I also would like to point out now that important chapters will have song lyrics at the top of the chapter that would have inspired me somewhat for that chapter. So if you see song lyrics at the start of a chapter, be on guard, it will mean important information/scenes are ahead, even if they may be hidden slightly :P

Anyway, I won't hold you up any longer than I already have, if you're still reading this. I hop you enjoy!

* * *

 **~:~:~**

 **HAPPILY NEVER AFTER**

 **~:~:~**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **First Day**

After a very awkward conversation with Bella and her failed attempt at sarcasm, Eric showed me to my Home Ec class the teacher, Mrs Mason - who is apparently my previous teachers wife - sent me to the back of the class without introducing me either.

I sat next to a beautiful blonde girl who seemed too busy glaring at the front of the class to acknowledge my presence. I took the time to look her over, she was the kind of beautiful that belonged on the runway in Milan, Pale blonde hair that was almost white and curled to perfection, her sharp features gave her a dangerous and almost unapproachable look, her rosy lips were pursed as if to stop her from sneering. She was pale, paler than Bella which I found rather hilarious since my dear sister is practically a ghost. Her most appealing feature was her golden eyes, they had to be contacts there was no way they were natural. They were so piercing, held so much emotion in them I didn't even know how to comprehend them… They were also staring straight into mine…

"Can I help you?" She raised a perfect eyebrow at me. Self confidence? Yea… Mine just ran away. I felt like a naked mole rat sitting next to this beautiful creature, and I had always thought I was quite pretty without being vane. I swear to God, if she asks me to be her lesbian lover and leave everything and everyone I've ever known and loved, I would… In a heartbeat…

Be cool Ellie, don't let her know that you're probably going to have fantasies about her later.

"No." I shrugged and turned towards the front of the class "You're just beautiful is all." I looked at her from the corner of my eye, saw her smirk and hum in agreement while she looked me over.

"You have good taste then." She told me. She eyed my outfit, "I guess you're not so bad either." she mumbled before turning away and pretending the interaction never happened.

Another girl came to sit at the bench with the nameless beauty and I, leaning over the blonde to look at me with a dreamy expression in her eyes, smiling like a maniac. If she weren't staring at me like a complete creeper she would be almost as striking as the girl next to me.

She was shorter, almost pixie like. Dark brown hair that was sticking out in all directions, she had softer features and seemed much more approachable, same pale skin and same striking gold eyes. They looked so different yet so similar at the same time. I stared at her as she beamed at me.

Does this girl even blink? I raised an eyebrow at her causing her to giggle and her friend to scoff.

Home Ec passed quickly and I hurried out of the door, away from the strange girl that had been staring dreamily at me throughout almost the entire class. I met up with Bella in Trig where Mr Varner made us introduce ourselves. Bella failed fabulously and stuttered and flailed around like a flounder as I snickered internally to myself while I just smiled and stated that I was the twin that was better at public speaking causing a few chuckles.

As Bella tripped and fell into her seat I practically skipped to mine, if only to take some attention away from Bella's pathetic attempt at walking which she sent me a thankful smile for as I plopped into my chair next to a girl with light brown hair and green eyes.

I smiled at her, "Hi! I'm Ellie!" I had gone through two whole periods and only had an awkward conversation with a striking blonde girl that almost made me feel pathetic and unworthy of being within a 10 mile radius of her.

"Hi there I'm Zoe!" We shook hands and went silent as Mr Varner started his lesson. "What class do you have now?" Zoe asked as we were packing our things up.

"Gym." Finally. Something I was actually excited for. Zoe jumped slightly.

"Same here! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me away, only just giving me time to look back to see Bella getting her ear chatted off by a brunette girl and looking more than a little uncomfortable.

While we were getting changed I was introduced to two of Zoe's friends. Becky was a boisterous dark blonde who didn't give a crap about what anybody thought of her if the way she was dancing and yelling had anything to say about her, and Haley who had red hair a few shades darker than my own who was friendly enough and kept Becky in line when she started getting too out of hand, like when she smacked the volleyball into Brad Jones' junk… on purpose.

When I came up to the net I came face to face with the pixie girl from my Home Ec class, and she was once again staring at me with her dazzling smile and goo goo eyes. Her eyes darting back and forth between me and yet another gorgeous pale being, this one being male with bronze hair and an amused look in his eyes that made him look as though he knew a very interesting secret, also looking as though he belonged on a runway. He smiled a dazzling smile before a pain shot through the back of my head and I fell on my face.

"Stop flirting and pay attention Ellie!" Becky yelled at me as she came over to poke my cheek.

"Rebecca Foal! Detention!"

"What?! Again?!"

At lunch I denied Zoe's invitation to eat with them in favour of going to sit with my sister, promising that I would sit with them tomorrow.

"Hey, hey dear sister mine!" I slammed my tray down as I sat next to my sister, gaining the attention of each occupant of the table she was sitting at. "Hi, I'm Ellie." I smiled around the table.

"I'm Jessica." The brunette that had been chatting Bella's ear off earlier introduced herself hastily. She went around and introduced everyone, I took note of names and faces as they all greeted me.

"Who are _they_?" Bella asked, interrupting my conversation with Angela Weber.

I glanced over to where she was looking, there was a table of five people sitting there. All of them completely drop dead gorgeous.

There was the blonde girl I had sat next to in Home Ec, and the gorgeous boy from gym.

With them was a boy with black hair his leather clad arm slung around blondies shoulders. Then there was a boy with honey coloured hair that looked like he was extremely uncomfortable.

Then there was a massive excuse for a teenage boy. I'm surprised the tight black shirt he was wearing hadn't been ripped apart from the sheer size of his arms, his dark hair was cropped short but I could see the curls that would form if he were to grow it out. He had dimples that made him seem a whole lot more childish… even with his muscles that made him look like he took steroids.

A booming laugh sounded through the cafeteria and my eyes met with amused gold. Oh look… Steroids is looking at me.

"That's Edward, Zane and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left is Alice Cullen, they all live together with Dr Cullen and his wife." Jessica whispered.

Steroids was still beaming at me with his cute ass dimples. If he keeps that up I may just have to jump on him.

"Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related." Bella was staring at gorgeous gym boy. I tore my eyes away from steroids and looked at them all more carefully.

"But they do at the same time." I said to her. They all looked so different yet so similar at the same time, it was something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. GGB (gorgeous gym boy) looked at me, eyes slightly narrowed before steroids punched him in the arm making him look away.

"They're not related. Dr Cullen is really young, in his late twenties or early thirties I think. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins like you guys, the blonde ones. They're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

I rolled my eyes, "They're still underage Bella." I told her.

"Actually Rosalie and Jasper are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"Who's the bog one?" I asked her. He was still staring at me, and seemed to perk up a bit after I asked her. I frowned, that was awfully convenient.

"That's Emmett, him and Edward are the single ones…" I tuned out the rest of her babbling.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me, I smirked and winked back at him. Somehow his smile widened. I was definitely going to jump him if he kept on looking at me that way.

Bella elbowed me harshly in the side.

"OW! The fuck Bella?!" I frowned at her.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him either." I raised an eyebrow at her.

Either? She must be talking about Emmett too seeing as I drowned her out when she was talking about him. But there was a very bitter tone to her words.

"So which of them was it?" I asked her. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Which one what?"

"Emmett or Edward… Which one rejected you?"

"I…I mean.. They didn't… _What_?" She stuttered out.

They huh? Seems like it was both of them, atoner booming laugh sounded through the hall, I swear if steroids smiles any brighter at me I'm going to go blind.

I sat through the rest of lunch, inwardly giggling at Jessica's glare being directed at me and speaking with Angela, who also had Biology with Bella and I. There were only two seats available, one at the front next to GGB, and one at the beck next to Becky. I smiled at Bella and pat her shoulder muttering a 'good luck' to her and sat at the back next to Becky as GGB glared holes into my sister.

Maybe I should punch him in the face for making her uncomfortable…

I tuned it out as much as possible and tried not to think about how badly I wanted to hurt the pretty boy, and by the end of class, Bella looked over at me with tears in her eyes as GGB fled from the room faster than anyone I had ever seen. I repressed my rage as Bella was dragged off by a cutie blonde boy and said goodbye to Becky and headed to my class of the day, Spanish.

I walked in the room, handing my paper over to the teacher and took a seat near the window overlooking the car park, not noticing when the chair next t one was pulled out and someone sat next to me, I was too busy thinking of all the ways I could tear GGB apart with my bare hands.

"Hey." Came a deep voice from next to me. I turned my head to look at who had disrupted my oh so peaceful thoughts.

I was greeted with huge ass biceps in my face and a dimpled smile looking down at me. I blinked in surprise.

"Um… Hi." More blinking.

I was not expecting this. Steroids put his chin in his hand that was leaning on his desk… Which was right next to mine… And I think his chair may be a little closer to mine than it should be… He had that same dreamy look on his face that Pixie had when she'd been staring at me through Home Ec.

"I'm Emmett." His voice was softer this time, huskier.

Ooh look! I'm an Ellie puddle!

 _Snap out of Ellie! He has a cute smile, so what?! He could be a total psycho for all you know!_

Yea right… Someone as gorgeous as that? I don't think so.

"I know." I whispered back.

 _Smoooooooooth girlfriend. Real. Smooth_.

He flashed me a thousand watt smile and just continued to stare, and surprisingly his didn't make me all that uncomfortable.

That's pretty much how Spanish class passed, Steroids… or Emmett… stared at me the _entire time_ , very distracting might I add, and every now and then I would see his hand twitch as if he were going to touch me but suddenly had second thoughts and pulled away, until the final bell rang signalling the end of the school day, I packed my stuff up and went to leave but Emmett blocked my way.

The look he gave me now was different. Softer. He reached out and tucked a stray piece of red hair behind my ear, his fingers grazing across my cheek as he pulled back sending a tingling feeling along my cheek where his freezing fingers touched me. His fingers were cold, but not uncomfortable.

"See you tomorrow." He looked as if he wanted to say more, a hesitant look in his eyes before he turned and left. His massive form somehow being swallowed up by the tiny in comparison student body.

I let out a breath I didn't even realise I had been holding, shaking my head and making my way to the parking lot to find my sister.

What a first day.


	3. Chapter 3

**~:~:~**

 **HAPPILY NEVER AFTER**

 **~:~:~**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **Attraction**

The next day wasn't as eventful as the first. People stared less and the whispers were reduced, they were still there, just not as bad as they were the day before.

Rosalie had looked as though she had wanted to say something to me during Home Ec while Alice continued to stare at me with that far off expression. GGB wasn't in gym today, which completely ruined my plans of glaring him into one of the seven circles of hell for upsetting my sister who had bombarded me questions on whether or not she smelt bad at the end of yesterday because of said GGB.

At lunch, as promised I spent the hour with Zoe and her friends, which I have to admit I enjoyed a whole lot more than yesterdays lunch with Bella and her new circle which looks as if it had expanded today.

Steroids was staring at me throughout lunch which I tried to ignore as much as I could.

Biology passed and I think Bella was thoroughly glad that GGB was not there, and so was I.

In Spanish Steroids sat next to me again, smirking at me and brushing his leg against mine whenever he felt it appropriate.

At the end of the period he snatched my bag up before I could grab it.

"I'll walk you to your car." He smiled at me and I almost melted, unable to say no to him. So all I could do was roll my eyes in joking manner and agree with him before a thought struck me as we were walking through the hall.

"You're Edwards kinda-sorta-not-really brother right?" I asked him, looking up. I felt tiny compared to him, me standing next to him at 5'4 with him being roughly 6'4, that's an entire foot taller than me, I feel like a mouse next to an elephant.

He frowned at me, and I couldn't help but think how much I despised how it looked on him, and had the urge to do something, anything to make his dimpled smile return to his face again.

 _The fuck….._

"Yea, why?" He asked gruffly, it was as if he didn't really want to be talking about him.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him, trying to ignore the feeling of him frowning gave me. He blinked at me, looking like he was in a bit of a daze.

"Anything." He whispered. I realised we had stopped in the middle of the corridor but could hardly bring myself to care at that point in time. He was looking at me like he would push me out of the way of a train, like he would take a bullet for me. It was as if he would bow down and do anything I asked of him in that moment without any sort of hesitation what so ever.

I just wanted to push him up against the lockers and have my way with him right here and now. I had never been affected by someone the way he affected me. My throat felt like it was closing in on me, my breath hitching and coming out in short, jagged paces.

"Breathe baby."

It was then that I realised that the hallways had mostly emptied of students, and Emmett had me pushed back against the lockers one giant hand on my waist and the other cupping my cheek. His forehead pressed against mine and lips inches apart… If I just leant up even a little…

Wait.

Did he just call me baby?

How did this even happen?

How long had we been like this for?

 _Not long enough…_

My head was spinning and I couldn't concentrate properly. What was I doing again? I needed to get to Bella before she started worrying..

Bella…

 _Edward._

"Um.. I.. You.. We.." I cleared my throat and ducked under his arm, I'm sure my face was red as a tomato as I stumbled away. God I'm acting like Bella here! What is this guy doing to me? "My sister's waiting for me." I told him a little more confidently, trying to reassure the panic and hurt that made its way onto his face. He settled a bit and nodded, muttering to himself as we continued walking.

"So… Edward.." I started peeking up at him, the annoyed expression was back, "I want you to tell him something from me." I sent my own frown to him as we stepped outside, I saw Bella waving me down frantically, we were supposed to go shopping after school today since apparently dad didn't know how to go food shopping and would prefer to eat out every night. Stupid men.

"And what would that be?" He asked, walking not so subtly closer to me, hand grazing over mine.

I stopped and glared up at him, hoping to get my anger across to him. His eyes glazed over, he looked surprised, worried and… turned on? This is why steroids are bad. I shook the thought from my head.

"You tell him, from me, that if he so much as looks at my sister the wrong way again, if he makes her even a smidgen of how upset she was yesterday after his glare fest on her, not only will I claw his eyes out of his skull with my bare hands, I'll cut his testicles off and feed them to a fucking brown bear in the woods." I told him, never breaking eye contact with him, I watched his jaw drop in shock, "My sister is my everything and if he hurts her, I'll burn him alive."

He didn't say anything for a minute, just stood there staring at me like a gaping fish. I raised an eyebrow at him before he blinked a few times and… did he just growl at me? The fuck?

"So hot…" He groaned, running his hand over his face. He reached out and pulled me into him quickly. I grabbed the front of his shirt to steady myself. He was rock hard and absolutely freezing cold, but that didn't stop me from pressing myself further into him, I couldn't help it, my body just reacted, like magnets being pulled together. He growled again when I fisted his shirt even tighter.

I craned my head back as he pulled at the ends of my hair and pressed our foreheads together. "I'll let him know." He whispered against my lips. My stomach twisted itself into knots, his breath sending delicious shivers down my spine and all I could do was nod dumbly. He leant down and placed a heated kiss on my neck, teeth grazing the soft flesh lightly, tongue flicked out to lick where he had softly bitten. I let out a shaky breath.

"Emmett!"

His head snapped up and he glared towards his sort-of siblings, eyes black as his hair… Wait, I swear they were a dark topaz colour just before.. He growled again and held me tighter for a few seconds. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told me, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead and rushing over to his silings after placing my bag back in my hand.

"What was _that_?" Bella asked, sounding just as dumbfounded as I felt. I stumbled into the cab of her truck and flopped down, letting out a sigh.

"I have absolutely no idea." I told her truthfully.

 **~:~:~**

The next day passed much the same as the previous; No GGB, sitting with Zoe, who was quickly worming her way into my heart and becoming my new BFF, along with Becky and Haley, and the subtle-not-so-subtle flirty touches in Spanish with Emmett, who had now taken to brushing hands as well as legs today.

His eyes had also returned to the golden colour they were when I first met him, and I couldn't help but think maybe I was going a little crazy and had imagined that his eyes had gone black the day before. But I refused to think to much about it, he was far too distracting in the first place without having to worry about his eyes as well.

Rosalie and Alice had formally introduced themselves in Home Ec today, but that was about as far as that conversation went, and after Spanish Emmett once again insisted on walking me to Bella's death trap, kissing my forehead before hurrying away.

In fact, that's about the way the entire week passed. Except for the fact that each day, Emmett's touches would become more frequent and more intimate. By the time Friday rolled around, he had his chair positioned so that our thighs were pressed together at all times and he would take any opportunity he could to tuck stray strands of hair behind my ear, hands lingering much longer than they should have. His hand started resting on my knee by Wednesday and higher up on my thigh by Friday.

And the strange thing was… I couldn't bring myself to stop him, and I didn't want him to stop either. By Thursday I found myself not only welcoming and leaning into his touches - which appeared to please him to no end - but I was craving them when he would pull away. Without noticing I also found myself returning his touches on Friday, wrapping our ankles together and locking him to me and leaning into his side as he had his arm thrown around the back of my chair.

Mrs Goff either didn't notice or didn't care enough to stop us from this, which I was grateful for, I had never felt more comfortable and safe than I did tucked into his big strong side. The funny thing is, we didn't really talk all that much, the extent of it being he would lean over and whisper comments about the class, students or teacher, every now and then telling me I was beautiful, causing me to giggle. But we were both happy with it.

I had never felt this way before. Never felt such a primal attraction to somebody where words weren't even needed to be so intimate. I've only known the guy for five days, if anyone back in Phoenix had dared to even _try_ and touch me the way that Emmett was I would have punched them in the face long ago. And being honest, it scared me a little. And yet there was a voice somewhere in my mind telling me that everything was alright, that I had nothing to worry about because he would take care of me, never let anything happen to me, and I was content to listen to it. Trusting in the voice and in Emmett.

After Spanish on Friday we continued on the tradition of him grabbing my bag and walking me to my car without even a second thought to it. Today however, he reached down and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers together and bringing them to his lips, kissing each of my fingers. I couldn't help but giggle. This man-child was doing things to me I never thought possible.

"Come see a movie in Port Angeles with me tomorrow night?" He asked me suddenly. He sounded so confident yet so hopeful at the same time as he looked at me.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." I teased shrugging my shoulders in what I hoped was a nonchalant kind of way. His laughed boomed from his throat, causing students to turn towards us, eyes glancing down at our hands and whispers being spread from mouth to mouth. I rolled my eyes, high school didn't change no matter how big or small, gossip was always a problem, but add in the fact that the entire town of Forks housed the population of my last high school alone probably didn't help much.

"You're all types of amazing, you know that?" Emmett asked me with his beaming smile that I adored so much, "I love how you don't let their whispering and gossip bother you." He took his hand from mine and instead wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him. My arm made its way around his waist without even a second thought. It just seemed like the natural thing to do. The iciness of his body didn't really bother me either. I'd found myself liking the cold a whole lot more since I met him… I mean… Since I moved here.

"They're just jealous they don't have a sexy man-child wrapped around their little fingers like I do." I joked, winking at him. He laughed again and shook his head.

"If only you knew how true that were." He whispered, kissing the corner of my mouth today instead of my forehead, I couldn't help but wish he would move a few millimetres to the left, "I'll see you tomorrow night beautiful, I'll pick you up at five. Miss you already." And then he was gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed it, I know it's a bit slow but I don't want to really be putting up every little detail of their slow start romance in here, because truth be told it's more just an attraction for Ellie at this point in time, because she has no idea why she's so attracted to Emmett. They'll be getting to know one another in the next chapter _**DATE CHAPTER!**_ I don't know if you can tell... But I'm excited for their date :P you'll also see a lot more of who Ellie is as a person and how she differs from Bella.

Anything you guys want to know? Everything making sense so far? Anything you want to see happen either on their date or just in general? I'm sure I can work it in, let me know!

A big thanks to **lucefatale** and **pinkspring101** for their reviews! Glad you guys like it so far! And also to everyone who favourited/followed :)

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So I wasn't going to post this for a week or so, but I thought to myself; I've gotten a few reviews and people seem to be enjoying it so I just thought I may as well just leave this here for you, because I may not have time next week... But that's probably a lie... All I have to do is work, my friends are rather boring...

ANYWAY! DATE CHAPTER!

You can have a look at her outfit here [polyvore ellies_date_outfit_ch4/set?id=188540790] no spaces obviously. Or just search for _fragilemercy_ , that will be me :)

 **DEAR: Ash B Bramble** and **thatcreepygirl** (who by the way made me giggle more than I should have when I got an email and all I saw was 'thatcreepygirl started following you') **:** I'm glad you both like it!

 **writingNOOB:** Happy I can make you giddy, don't go bursting an artery on me for future chapters ok! I have a strict no sue policy!

 **lucefatale:** TAKE ALL THE ELLIE AND EMMETT! Request accepted, hope I could fulfil your wishes for now ;)

* * *

 **~:~:~**

 **HAPPILY NEVER AFTER**

 **~:~:~**

 _"What a feeling to be right here beside you now_

 _Holding you in my arms_

 _When the air ran out and we both started running wild_

 _The sky fell down_

 _But you got stars, they're in your eyes_

 _And I've got something missing tonight_

 _What a feeling to be a king beside you, somehow_

 _I wish I could be there now"_

 _One Direction_

 **~:~:~**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **Our Moment**

"Would you calm down already?!" Zoe groaned, laying down on my bed with a huff. I whipped around and glared at her, hands on my hips.

"How can you possibly expect me to _calm down_ when I have what could be the sexiest guy in Washington state picking me up to take me out on a _date_ in less than an hour, and I still have _no idea what I'm going to wear_?!" I yelled back at her. She sat up raising an eyebrow at me and stayed silent for a moment.

"You done?" She asked folding her arms. I sighed and dropped my arms, nodding hopelessly. "Ok then, let me have a look." She bumped me out the way with her hip and started rummaging through my wardrobe, trying to help me find something to wear, "Alrighty, we need something sexy yet subtle. Something that screams 'take me I'm yours but I'm not desperate'." She spoke to herself more than to me. I sat on the edge of the bed and allowed her time to look through all of my clothes.

I had been sitting there for about 10 minutes, tossing and panicking that I wasn't going to be ready in time before Zoe let out a "Perfect!" I didn't have to think and quickly pulled off the bath robe I had been wearing and pulled the fabric over my head.

She had picked out a dress that was off the shoulders and black at the top with a white skirt from the waist down and black lace on the edge of the bottom. The top was form fitting while the bottom flared out a little. Good thing I put a strapless bra on just incase.

"Zoe you bloody genius!" I kissed her cheek and hurried into the bathroom, "curl my hair for me while I do my makeup?" I asked her over my shoulder. She wasted no time taking my red strands and curling them to perfection for me as I did my makeup. Powder foundation, nude eyeshadow topped with glitter and a flicking cat like eyeliner, with blood red lips. I fluffed my hair when Zoe was finished with it and rushed back to my room and pulled out a pair of black suede pumps.

"Jewellery." Zoe demanded from my dresser handing me a gold double chained necklace, the first pendant a bar and the second below it an arrow, and a pair of gold chain tassel earrings with pearls on the top of them.

I did a twirl as Bella entered and stood by the door, smiling at me.

"How do I look?" I asked them both.

"Beautiful."

"Like a sex goddess."

I'll let you guess who answered with what. I nodded and grinned at them both.

"He's here by the way. Talking to dad downstairs." Bella informed with a wicked smile before moving back to her own room. My face dropped.

"Oh god… Dad was cleaning his hunting guns just before…" Zoe laughed and wished me good luck as I dashed from the room and down the stairs, not bad for a girl in heels huh? I stopped myself just before entering the living room and sauntered in as confidently as I possibly could.

Emmett looked… mouthwatering. He was wearing dark jeans and a black muscle top that was practically a second skin. If I looked hard enough I'm pretty sure I could make out his 6 pack… Seriously, that shirt should be illegal on him. And not for the first time I was left wondering how the hell his muscles hadn't ripped that shirt to shreds already. It also wasn't the first time I wish it would happen.

Another plus? He was still alive! Dad, who was standing by the table which held his guns, had a beer in hand and as friendly a smile you could get out of the social hermit.

Oh… They were getting along… Perfect!

Emmett's head snapped in my direction as I walked into the room. His posture stiffened and his golden eyes darkened slightly as they raked over my form. He opened his mouth to say something, but dad beat him to it.

"What is that?" He demanded, giving me a disapproving glance. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a dress dad." I told him.

"Where's the rest of it? You're not leaving the house like… like… _that_." He told me, eyes flickering over to Emmett, who had been smart enough to look at my face instead of my legs as he had been seconds beforehand.

"I'm sure everything will be fine daddy. Besides, we're already running late. I'll see you tomorrow, don't wait up!" I grabbed Emmett's hand and somehow managed to drag him to his car, ignoring dads shouts and curses about being 'appropriate'.

Emmett tugged on my hand and twirled me around making me giggle. He pulled me to his form and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look delicious." He groaned against my lips. I giggled again and leant further into his.

"Too bad, you're not allowed to eat desert before dinner." I winked and pushed away from him, grinning a cheshire grin at him. He groaned and slumped over, catching me by my waist and hoisting me into his shiny black jeep. He was in the drivers seat in a flash and we were speeding down the highway on route to Port Angeles for the evening.

We spoke about everything that came to mind on the drive there. My old school, how well I was adapting, his life with his adopted family. He told me how his father had been mauled and killed by a bear and his mother turned to drugs and alcohol to cope with the loss, and how he had come into the care of Dr and Mrs Cullen. I had me tearing up and running a hand up and down his arm in comfort and placed a kiss on his cheek.

I found out that he was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee and he had an almighty love for baseball and football, like any other male in America. He was also very close with his adopted sibling.

In turn I told him about my life back home, all about my friends and the adventures we'd had, including all the times I would wake Bella up at ungodly hours to let me in the house because my totally sober-not-sober state wouldn't allow me to put the key into the door.

I also told him about the time I had punched Stacey Cooper in the face for calling my sister a loser. She was in need of her second nose job after I was through with her, had her kicked off the cheerleading squad (he was practically drooling when I told him I had been a cheerleader) and I had been suspended for a week, which I spent surfing practically the entire time. I told how my sister was my world and I would do anything to protect her, even if it meant I had to kill someone. Which I would. In a heartbeat.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as we entered Port Angeles.

Not for food.

I couldn't really tell him that now though, could I? I settled for shrugging my bare shoulders.

"Not really." He frowned at me.

"You're not on some stupid diet are you?" He demanded. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and scoffed.

"Bitch please. I could a large pizza to myself and not care if I felt like it." He looked at me in awe, but he also looked sceptical and… proud? "I'm just not that hungry at the moment, I could snack though." I told him. His eyes raked over my body once again before he nodded contently.

"How about a movie first then?" I smiled and nodded at him.

We went and watched _Are We There Yet?_ and I don't think Emmett watched a moment of it. He was a little preoccupied with either playing with my hair - something that appeared to be his favourite pastime - or placing light kisses on the side of my face and neck. I don't think I could hold myself back too much longer if he kept on going the way he was now. By the end of the movie my heart was racing and I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach. I wanted this man so badly it was almost like a primal instinct to just shove him against the wall of the first dark alley we walked past.

On the contrary though. I was a good girl, we walked past many dark allies and I was able to control myself. We stopped at an ice-cream stall, I ordered a chunky monkey cone while Emmett went with vanilla. Boring.

"So what how do you like Forks so far?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at me as we walked down the pier. It was surprisingly warm for January.

"So far so good I guess. The companies a whole lot nicer than I thought it would be." I teased, nudging him with my shoulder.

"You telling me you though I'd be boring?" He challenged. I grinned at him cheekily.

"Or a complete meat head that couldn't string a sentence together properly." I shrugged out from under his arm, and ran ahead, laughing loudly.

"Oi!" Was his glorious comeback as he lumbered after me, catching me by the waist with one arm, he shoved his untouched ice-cream into my face causing me to squeal loudly at the sudden rush of cold on my nose.

I was laughing so much, I could only just manage to wipe the desert off of my face, clutching on to Emmett's rock solid arm for support.

"What a waste of perfectly good sugary goodness!" I scolded when I managed to get my breath back and swatted his arm, "I would have eaten that if you didn't want it!" I pouted at him, hoping it would show my disappointment in him. He grinned at me with all his dimpled glory.

"Well I think you wore it exceptionally well. Plus, it made you look even sexier than when you first came down those stairs." He purred, his face only inches from mine. I could see as his eyes darkened, hands digging hard into my waist as he pulled me to him and trapped against his chest.

I gasped. Well… That escalated quickly didn't it?

I dug my nails into his biceps and licked my lips slowly, hoping to get my message across to him that I wanted nothing more in this moment than for him to kiss me.

Somewhere deep in the back of my mind I was berating myself.

I hadn't even known him for a week.

We had barely even spoken until tonight.

This was wrong on so many levels to be doing any of the things, or even thinking the things I had been all week, from the moment I met him.

But part of me didn't care.

Didn't care that I knew next to nothing about him.

Didn't care that he would watch my every move at school.

Didn't care that he would touch me in ways that I would never let anyone touch me when I had known them for such a short amount of time.

All I cared about was him.

How I felt with him, and how he me made me feel.

He made me feel alive, loved and wanted. He made me feel like I was the only person in the world when he was with me, he wouldn't pay mind to the slutty cinema attendants who pushed their chests out and flipped their fake blonde hair as he walked by (seriously I could have ripped that hoe to shreds) because his eyes had been focused on me the entire time.

While everything in my head was screaming at me, telling me this was so _wrong_ I couldn't help but feel that at the same time it was so _right_.

As he pulled me even closer I heard him growl again, he does that a lot doesn't he?

Before I could even comprehend what was going on, his cold lips were on mine. My mind went numb and straight onto autopilot. I could feel my legs go weak as he slammed me against the wall, holding me there with his hips as one of his hands came up to cradle my head so I wouldn't hit it. Damn, that hurt. But I wasn't worried about that at the moment.

I had never felt anything like this before. My breath caught in my throat, I could hardly breath with the amount of raw passion he poured into one kiss. It was more than every kiss I had ever put together. My heart skipped several beats, i just knew he'd be able to feel it. He licked at my bottom lip teasingly and my legs went into full meltdown mode. Emmett caught me and slammed be deeper into the wall.

I swear I heard it crack.

I dug my nails deeper into his arms and bit his bottom lip a bit more harshly than I probably should have causing him to groan against my lips. Something told me he was holding back on me, and I didn't appreciate that one bit. I pulled at his lip with my teeth before his tongue darted into my mouth and started grinding his hips against mine.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you." He murmured against my lips between heated kisses. What on Earth was that supposed to mean?

I really couldn't bring myself to either care on focus on that right now though to be honest. I would come back to that later.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I said back to him, trailing kisses and nibbling on his neck a bit harder than I normally would. I got the impression that he liked it a bit rougher than usual. He let out a moan.

"Damn baby." I could feel his excitement on my stomach, and my own between my legs.

Yes Ellie, let's just get hot and heavy against the wall of a closed up shack on the pier where anyone could walk by and find you. Why not?!

"Emmett." I moaned as he started licking my neck. He froze and bough his face level to mine, pressing harder against me. I hadn't even thought that was possible. His black eyes bore into mine.

Wait… Black? I knew I wasn't going crazy!

"Say it again." He growled.

"Emmett." I whispered back to him. Wanting to satisfy his every want and need.

He buried his head in my neck again and took a deep breath, placing more open mouth kisses against it. I felt something sharp starting to pierce the tender flesh. Too sharp to be a tooth and gasped.

Before I knew it Emmett had flung himself away from me, cursing under his breath about being stupid and holding his head, fisting his short curls.

To say I was confused would have been an understatement.

"Emmett?" I called out to him, unable to move from my spot against the wall I have to admit I was a little scared from his sudden outburst. His posture stiffened as he turned to face me and cursed again rushing back to me and cupping my cheeks in his massive hands.

"Shit! I'm so sorry baby! Please, don't be scared." He begged. He looked so lost, so terrified that I was scared of him. I couldn't speak, so I reached up and gave him a short and sweet kiss. That seemed to satisfy him and bring him back to earth. I noticed that his eyes had gone back to their regular golden colour and were looking at me with concern. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, his voice cracking

"Emmett, I'm fine." I reassured him, taking his face in my hands. "Trust me."

He leant down and placed his forehead against mine.

"I love it when you say my name." He told me breathlessly, and I couldn't help but smile up at him and giggle. "Come on, let's get you home before the chief decides to shoot me." His laughter echoed through the pier as he tucked me under her cool body, which is probably what I needed right now. As we walked away laughing with each other, I failed to notice the holes the shape of Emmett's arm on the wall from where we had just had our… moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** BOOM! Hope that was alright and not too overly cheesy or anything like that. Are they moving too fast? Everyone following Ellie's line of thoughts? If you have any questions about anything you don't understand let me know! Or even anything you think is wrong.

I do have to say this though, I don't feel as though Emmett is the kind of guy to take things slow. When he wants something he goes for it and he gets it. Also that he's been waiting lord knows how long for Ellie and all he cares about is her. And remember: I HAVE PLANS THAT WILL BE COMING TO LIGHT SOON.

Until next time my lovelies xx


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I am actually a little overwhelmed with the love this story is getting to be honest, between reviews and inboxes I'm definitely feeling the love!

On that path I just wanted to address an issue I've been asked about a few times now; I know that Ellie and Emmett's relationship is moving fast, but there is a reason for that. You need to keep in mind that Emmett has waited a long time for Ellie, which will be explained in a few chapters when it's time for her to meet Esme and Carlisle. I've briefly touched on the confusion felt by Ellie as to why she is so attracted to Emmett and how she feels about things moving the way they are BUT there is a point to them moving fast and plans to slow everything down that will come into effect next chapter! But I won't give anything away, but cookies for anyone who can guess!

Now...

 **Ash B Bramble:** Glad you're still liking it! :)

 **SweetSouthernSass:** Your review meant a lot! It really gave me a big head for a few hours :P I'm happy you're enjoying it, and don't worry! I have A LOT in store for Emmett and Ellie, starting next chapter ;)

 **writingNOOB:** Fret not, there's more where that came from! And no, Ellie is not Emmett's singer, although I did play around with the idea for a little while I just didn't like anything I came up with and decided against it. Besides, I want her relationship with Emmett to completely different to Bella and Edward's. And as far as I know I think Emmett has actually had two humans he's gone completely crazy for and killed instantly, not sure if they were his singers though.

 **sarahmichellegellarfan1:** I'm glad you're liking it so far, and I hope that the note at the top clears things up for you a bit :)

And thank you to all those who inboxed me/followed/faved me/this story!

* * *

 **~:~:~**

 **HAPPILY NEVER AFTER**

 **~:~:~**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **When You Say Nothing At All**

The rest of my weekend passed without much excitement. Dad had been waiting up when I got home, it had been almost midnight by that time, and he was not impressed. Yet Emmett managed to smooth him over slightly.

The next morning I came down to make breakfast and dad was on the attack.

"He's a bit old for you don't you think Elle?" He asked unsurely, leaning up against the frame to the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow.

"He's a senior dad, that's only a year older. It's just the steroids that make him look older than he is." I joked and went back to cooking the bacon.

"Steroids?!" He demanded, "Eleanor…"

"Jeez dad! I'm joking!" I exasperated. I waved the tongs at him in what I'm hoping was an intimidating manner with my hand on hip, "He's not dangerous dad. He's a nice guy." I tried reasoning with him. He still looked unconvinced, "Just… Give him a chance dad. I really like him." I pleaded.

Dad ran a hand over his face and I knew I had won this battle. He plopped down in his chair by the window as I served him bacon, eggs, tomatoes and breakfast sausages and poured him his coffee with a kiss on the cheek causing him to turn bright red.

"Love you daddy."

Bella had joined us and dad went off to work leaving us to our own devices.

I tried talking to Bella about how last night went but when it got to the little moment we had she went redder than dad had been and scurried upstairs with the excuse of 'homework' which I knew was a lie because she had finished all of that yesterday. So instead I called mum, who was more than excited and pushed for as much details as I could give to her, which I was more than happily to oblige with. She was in fits of giggles by the end, warning me to be safe and have fun with him before she had to go because Phil was waiting to leave for a game.

It was nice talking to mum, I felt like I never really got the time to do much of that anymore except for the odd email here and there. Mum was useless with technology and could never quite grasp the concept of typing out, and when she did it would take her almost 10 minutes just to ask us what we wanted for dinner. But I loved her regardless and wouldn't trade her for the world.

The rest of the day passed slowly, I didn't have much homework to do. I had already decided that I would just use my essay from my previous school on _Wuthering Heights_ because I was lazy… Also because I had gotten an A on it.

I helped Bella prepare a simple roast for dinner for when dad came home and decided to turn into bed early. Though sleep evaded me a majority of the night because I was excited about the prospect of seeing Emmett again tomorrow.

Monday morning when we got to school I told Bella I would see her in English and dashed over to Zoe and Becky who were a few cars over, greeting others on my way.

"Oh my God! Tell me it's true! Tell me you went on a date with Emmett Cullen!" Becky shouted at me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me back and forth. I laughed at her and pried her hands away from my shoulders.

"Yea I did!" I told her. Zoe and I laughed harder as she gaped at me like a fish out of water.

"Details woman! Details! Where did you go?! What happened?! OMG you totally had sex didn't you?!" She demanded jumping up and down clapping her hands together like a kid in a candy store.

Haley then came out of nowhere and slapped Becky over the head with a rolled up magazine.

"Stop. People are staring." She scolded. I looked around and sure enough nearly all eyes were on us. I rolled my own eyes.

"Let them stare, they're just looking for something new to gossip about." I told them which made Becky poke her tongue out to Haley. I recounted what had happened on Saturday night to them as we made our way inside, out of the freezing cold wind and got our stuff out of our lockers. Mine was the last stop and by the end of my retelling Becky and Zoe were fanning their faces dramatically going on about how lucky I was and Haley was looking at the floor bashfully.

I grinned at them and slammed my locker shut, only to be greeted by two cold hands on my waist pulling me back into a strong chest and lips on my neck.

"Morning baby." Emmett murmured against my neck. My automatic reaction was to lean back into him and turn my head to kiss his cheek. "Sorry ladies, mind if I steal her for a minute?" all three of the girls were staring at us with a dumbfound expression, whether it was because he was being so openly affectionate with me or because he was grinning his thousand watt dimpled smile at them I wasn't too sure.

"Don't be silly!" Zoe squeaked.

"No-no! Steal away! Take your time!" Becky followed up. Haley stayed silent and dragged the other two away with a bright red face. They left with promises of seeing me in either math or gym. I turned in Emmett's arms and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked innocently, "I wanted to see you!" He whined.

"Well next time you wait until I finish my conversation." I scolded lightly poking his solid chest. He groaned.

"What if I can't?"

"You'll have to."

"And if I don't?" He challenged cockily. He wants to play does he? Ok, I'll play. I leaned up to him on my tip toes, running a hand up his chest and neck as I did, tugging at the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck, pressing myself into him, our lips inches apart.

Emmett closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, his hands gripping my waist tightly.

"Emmett." I breathed slowly and as sensually as I could. A growl rumbled in his throat, his hands trailing up and down my sides. I smirked, "None for you." I told him, pulling away and walking towards my English class leaving him standing dumbfounded in the corridor, adding an extra sway in my hips for him as I did so.

We had a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights_ in English which was easy done and by the time class had finished and everyone was outside I was squealing in delight.

Why was I squealing like a petulant child you ask?

BECAUSE IT WAS _SNOWING_!

Growing up ever since I can remember in sunny and warm states and being in Forks only for the summer months, I had never seen snow with my own eyes. Unlike my pessimistic sister who couldn't stand the thought of her hair getting wet, I was more than a little excited and had to hold myself back from flopping onto the courtyard floor and making snow angels and rolling around in white fluffiness.

I saw Bella a ways away from me looking fairly disgusted with the white flakes falling from the sky.

"I don't like that look on your face." Came a voice from next to me called. I jumped and turned around. Standing next to me was Zane Cullen in all his black hair, leather jacket glory smirking at me. "Hey there, Eleanor right?" I tilted my head to the side lightly…. Why was he talking to me again.

"Uh..yea… Ellie's fine though please and thank you." I told him. Just because I was confused as to why he was talking to me doesn't mean I won't be nice, he was Emmett's brother after all. He continued smirking and motioned to Bella, silently telling me to continue on with my previous thoughts. I smirked back at him and bent down, collecting a large wad of snow in my hands and patting it down. I whistled loudly.

"Bella!" I hollered across the court yard. Just as she turned around I lobbed the ball at her, smacking her right in the face.

She stumbled back and spluttered loudly and flailing her arms to get the coldness away from her face. Zane and I started cackling together, using each other as support so we wouldn't fall over. Bella screeched my name and glared with a fierceness she only reserves for me when I do something incredibly stupid, like the first time I ever came home high, giggling like a school girl and stole her not so secret stash of potato chips from under her bed and munched on them all night, laughing at her trying to lecture me.

I blew her a kiss and she rolled her eyes before retreating to safety as other people started lobbing snowballs at their friends. Copy cats.

"I think I like you. Emmett chose well." Zane spoke again, a teasing tone lacing his words, "Later." He raised a hand before walking off.

"Um… See ya?" I called after him. What a weirdo.

I shrugged it off and made my way to Home Ec. During which Rosalie would constantly look over at me, either smiling slightly or going to open her mouth to say something before closing it once more and shaking her head. I paid no mind and continued on with designing the dress we would be making next week, she would talk to me when she was ready. I knew how it felt to make it feel like you _had_ to talk to someone, so I wouldn't push her.

At the end of class I walked out only to be pulled back by a cold hand on my arm. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rosalie standing there, looking torn.

"There are still things you need to know before you go rushing into things with Emmett. It's not that I have a problem with you, but just… Think things through, this isn't something you need to feel like you're being forced into just because…" She trailed off. I frowned having no idea what she was talking about. I saw the look of sorrow in her eyes for a fleeting second before she shook her head and her cold demeanour returned and she turned and walked away abruptly.

"Don't worry about her." Came a musical, whisky voice from behind me. Alice came and stood next to me, smiling up at me with her perfect teeth, "She'll come around, and I know the two of you are going to be the best of friends." She giggled, before dancing - yes, she actually _danced,_ twirls and everything - away down the hall. I had a feeling half of these adopted siblings were crazy, then again they did come from foster homes…

I spent calculus zoned out thinking about what Rosalie had said to me.

I know things were rushed with Emmett, I had only been back in Forks for a week and already found myself bending backwards for a guy i hardly knew from a bar of soap. I had been debating with myself about this all weekend, I knew things were moving fast but Rosalie made it seem like there was a whole lot more to it than just rushing into a relationship, which I don't think is what we even had at this point in time. She made it sound… dangerous almost.

I know one thing for sure though I was not being forced into this. Hell I had never wanted anything or anyone as badly as I do Emmett. It almost hurt when I was away from him.

Now who's the crazy one Ellie?

Maybe I should try thinking about this some other time when Zoe's not dragging me down the hall to gym because I was too zoned out to walk by myself.

After we had gotten dressed and we walked into the gym I scanned the room and my eyes landed on GGB. He had decided to come back after being absent for the rest of last week after his run in with Bella. He better be nice to her today or ill stab him with a scalpel….

His eyes met mine in an amused glance.

I glared at him. Wishing he would be swallowed up and eaten by Hades.

His face twisted into a goofy grin and he chuckled, speaking softly to Alice who laughed along with him, grinning at me. I frowned harder. It was as if he could hear my thought process or something, because he always seemed to be incredibly amused right after I started planning his slow and painful demise.

I tried to ignore his presence during Gym as much as I could, and when the bell hurried I called to Zoe that I would be sitting with Bella for lunch today. Someone needed to calm her down when she saw GGB after all.

I rushed in and found Bella, Jessica and Mike standing in line for lunch so I butted past people who just smiled happily at me and slung my arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Hello dear sister, how are you?" She didn't say anything and just looked at me suspiciously, I held my hands up in surrender, "How are you guys?" I asked Jess and Mike, the latter started prattling off about how everyone was going to have a huge snow fight after classes had finished which I eagerly told him that hell yea I would be joining in!

I felt Bella freeze up, her eyes glazed over as she looked out into the cafeteria. Right at the Cullen's table. Damn it, I was hoping she wouldn't notice until we had at least sat down. I reached out and grabbed her hand which she clung to tightly. I glared fiercely at Edward who wasn't paying me any mind… Unlike his behemoth of a brother who was waving vigorously at me. I winked back and turned back to the food that was being served today.

"I'll just get a soda today." Bella stated, I frowned at her. This is why I hadn't wanted her to see GGB until we had gotten food.

I really needed to come up with a more suitable nickname for him… Dickward…. yea.. I like that!

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually I feel a little sick." Bella told her, eyes to the floor. Fucking Dickward.

"Well I'm friggen starved! I probably took all your hunger away from you. Don't worry, I'll eat for you little sister." I told her patting her head with my free hand. She didn't even glare at me for pointing out her 'younger-ness'

The fuck have you done to my sister Dickward?!

I grabbed 2 slices of pizza and some fries, I was in a greasy kind of mood right now. Plus I knew it would take attention away from Bella's not eating.

I looked over at the Cullen's table again and saw Emmett and Zane shaking their heads like dogs, ridding their dark locks of the water dripping into their eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" Lauren Mallory asked me. I raised an eyebrow at her and shoved a few fries into my mouth rather ungracefully. The girl really grated on my nerves. She was in two of my classes and thought she was the bees knees. She was snarky, rude, spiteful and a downright bitch. I wanted nothing more than to slap her senseless.

"Yea, I am. Because I eat.. Like a normal person." I said to her, eyes drifting down to her garden salad that was actually just lettuce, tomatoes and carrot stick…. Rabbit food.

"At least I eat." She huffed, smirking cockily at Bella who withdrew into her seat.

"She's feeling sick you sack of shit." I snarled at her.

"Ellie, don't." Bella grabbed my hand, pulling on it. I shrugged and continued to eat, joining in on conversation every now and then, planning battle strategy with Mike for after class.

When we the left the cafeteria I moaned loudly.

"No! Why?!" I demanded to know. It had started raining washing away all traces of snow. To say I was devastated would be an understatement, I was so excited about having a proper snow fight! The snow was fascinating to someone who had never been it before, always being bought up in the heat it was like a natural phenomenon… Unless you're Bella… Who was overjoyed by the fact there was no snow. Traitor.

I grumbled all the way to biology and through most of it, when I wasn't busy glaring at Dickward. We were identifying the stages of mitosis in onion cells… Something I had done already back in Phoenix, so Zoe and I had finished almost right away, so while she caught up on her homework I glared either at Dickward or out the window at the treacherous rain that had ruined my plans.

After class I rushed over to Bella and gave her a look that told her she _would_ tell me everything after school and she nodded with a small smile and walked out of class. As I walked out behind her I was Emmett's giant figure standing by the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, I thought his class before Spanish was in building 5… How did he get here so fast?

"I came to walk to class with my girl." I winked, giving me my favourite goofy, dimpled smile. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Wasn't your last class in building 5? How'd you get over here so fast?" My brows wrinkling. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I ditched last period." He told me, eyes darting to the left.

Liar. I frowned deeper but decided not to push it. Yet.

When we got to Spanish I noticed that Dickward had followed us and was sitting in the desk right in front of mine and Emmett's desk.

Once again I glared at the back of Dickward's head the entire lesson, which Emmett found rather amusing if his chuckles and comments of how 'hot' I was when I was angry. Looks like Dickward's isn't the only balls I'll be chopping off and feeding to a bear.

What is it with boys and finding a girl sexy when she's mad?!

At the end of Spanish, Dickward gave me an amused grin and walked out.

GOD HE WAS SO FRUSTRATING! With his cocky grin and eyes that made me think he knew exactly what I had been thinking of all lesson… Which for the record did _not_ feature him falling from Mount Everest and impaling himself on a sharp icicle… or me _accidentally_ pushing him into a meat grinder… I have no idea what you're talking about.

Emmett walked me to Bella's deathtrap once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby." He told me, grabbing my face in his placing a firm kiss on my lips. I heard a few squeals and the rushed whispers that erupted from the student body around the car park. Nosey sods.

I really couldn't bring myself to care though and smiled into the kiss, leaning further into him. He pulled away and smiled down at me, placing one more kiss on my nose and jogging over to Dickward… Who was staring down Bella.

I jumped into the cab. Being sure to flip Dickward off as we drove past him. He looked scandalised while Emmett and Zane were howling with laughter.

"Ellie!" Bella screeched, reaching over to drag my hand down. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Tell me what happened." I demanded. She sighed and started retelling her conversation with Dickward during Biology. I scoffed to myself after she had finished and didn't bother saying anything.

After all, if there's anything that my mother taught me it would be if you have nothing to nice to say, then don't say anything.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's that, a little boring but I'll let you know now, brace yourself for next chapter...

HERE COMES THE DRAMA LLAMA!

I don't know about you; but I'm excited!

Until then my little ducks! KISSES!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm super excited for this chapter! I hope you guys are too! You can find Ellie's outfit for this chapter on my polyvore account, just look for _fragilemercy_ and it will be there in the album HNA :)

 **thatcreepygirl:** Your reviews and inboxes always make me so happy! Knowing how much you love this story and always read it whenever you get the notice! A big thanks to you girl!

 **aandm20:** Glad you're liking it!

 **earthlover:** Glad I could make you laugh! And that you're enjoying it, hope you like this chapter :)

 **writingNOOB:** That's exactly what I was thinking when I was writing the last chapter! All I could picture was her being sassy AF with an awesome bitch face permanently on her face all chapter!

 **sarahmichellegellarfan1:** Hope this one will show you a little of them slowing down! Haha

And thanks to all those who PM'd me and followed/faved this story/me!

* * *

 **~:~:~**

 **HAPPILY NEVER AFTER**

 **~:~:~**

 _"Your arms around me come undone_

 _Makes my heart beat like a drum_

 _See the panic in my eyes_

 _Kiss me only when I cry_

 _Cause you always want what you're running from_

 _And you know this is more than you can take"_

 _\- Ellie Goulding_

 **~:~:~**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **Guess What**

The next day I was dead set on looking as bad ass as I possibly could, I put on a pair of extreme ripped black skinny jeans, a black crop top, topped with my black leather jacket. I paired the outfit with a pair of 6" black suede ankle boots and a red, black and white plaid scarf. My hair had been curled and pulled into a high ponytail held with a black ribbon, and I had done a dark smokey glitter look on my eyes teamed with dark red lips.

Why was I trying so hard to look intimidating today? Ask Dickward.

"Ellie would you hurry up! We're going to be late!" Bella shouted up the stairs to me.

"Alright, I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a twist." I shouted back as I descended the stairs.

"They're not." She pouted at me.

"Sure they're not." I snickered grabbing an apple and opening the front door.

I screeched with glee. Snow! Actual snow! On the ground and not going anywhere!

"Bella! Bella! Look!" I started pointing and jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. "Snow Bella, snow!" She groaned from behind me and pushed me out of the way. And then she fell. And I laughed. Hard.

Apparently my dear sister didn't find it quite as funny as I did if the glare she sent me had anything to say about it. I snickered at her and hauled her off of the ground.

"I'm going to have to follow you around all day and make sure you don't break something, aren't I Bells?" I teased.

"Shut up." Was her mumbled reply. I laughed and jumped into the death trap. I really do need to get my beetle shipped over here...

Maybe I should have driven today… Bella's enough of a klutz let alone adding ice into the mixture…

It was a bit late for that seeing as we were already half way to school, so I shrugged the thought away and continued munching on my apple, throwing it out the window when I was done with it.

Shit, I am such a rebel! Watch out Forks the police chiefs daughter just littered! Someone tie me up because I am cuh-raaaaazy!

I snickered to myself as we pulled into the school parking lot, passing the Cullen clan as we did. Emmett watched with a slack jaw as we drove by so I made a show of winking at him dramatically.

Bella jumped out straight away, while I rummaged through my bag to find my lipstick so I could fix up what my apple had smudged away. I swore to myself when I realised I had left it on the cabinet in the bathroom and groaned hitting my head against the back of the seat.

An awful high pitched screech hit my ears and I whipped my entire body around to see what it was. Everything seemed to happen so fast yet so slowly at the same time. What I saw horrified me beyond reason.

Tyler Crowley had lost control, and his van was skidding and squealing… Right towards the truck… Heading right for my sister.

"Bella!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All of a sudden, Edward was pulling her out of the way.

And then the van hit. I was sent sideways, me head flying into the passenger window, smashing it into millions of tiny pieces. I heard a crunching sound and my right shoulder felt like it had been sat on by an elephant.

"ELLIE!" I heard someone roar. Emmett's face appeared in my vision, his eyes black and wide with horror as he took in my injuries. She held a shaky hand up to where I had banged it. Pulling it back I could see his palm caked with blood. Fresh blood. My blood.

Everything went blurry for moment, before sharpening again.

Emmett was holding his hand up to his mouth, smelling it. Growling.

Then he licked it.

He licked his hand.

He licked the _blood_ off his hand.

His lips curled and I saw them.

Sharp pointed teeth.

He was growling even louder now and leaning closer to me. Teeth… No… _Fangs_ bared.

I tried to scream, but I couldn't make a sound. Not even a whimper could escape my throat right now. I backed away as far as I could.

 _Danger._

"EMMETT! DON'T!" I heard someone yell. Emmett looked behind me and let out a feral snarling sound. His _fangs_ elongated even further.

What was going on? Was this really happening?

No.

 _No._

It couldn't be. I was hallucinating. I just hit my head for crying out loud. I had a concussion and I was just seeing things. Yea. That's it. Vampires don't actually exist i mean-

My head started spinning violently.

 _Vampire_ …

Emmett…

His family…

They were all _adopted_ by a super young couple…

They were all beyond pale…

They were all freezing cold…

They were all super fast…

Their eyes changed colour…

None of them ever ate…

They were all unnaturally beautiful…

It was as if they were a completely different species…

Always looked as though they knew the worlds best secret…

All so different yet so similar…

This is what Rosalie was talking about yesterday…

About not knowing…

About having to really think things over…

They were all…

 _Vampires_.

…

Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear Zane calling out to Emmett, telling him to calm down before he hurt me.

I felt rather than saw Emmett dip his head down and licked up a trail of blood that was making its way down my cheek. His giant arms wrapped around me, crushing me tightly to him. This isn't the way I was used to. This was different. Threatening. He was holding to tight, I could hear crunching as my vision blurred.

 _Danger._

Panic clawed at my chest like a rabid animal trying to get out of a cage. My throat had closed up and I couldn't breath. I could feel my chest heaving. Everything was fuzzy.

What's going on?

Why?

Why did this have to happen?

Why now?

Why at all?

Emmett… He…

He couldn't be. It was impossible.

 _There is no such thing!_

But it's all there… staring me in the face… Licking blood off of my face…

Emmett was…

He was a…

 _Vampire_.

It was then that I came undone.

I would realise later in the day that the blood curdling scream that sounded throughout the parking lot was mine.

I wouldn't realise for weeks how horrified Emmett was when that scream made its way past my lips, how you could see his heart being crushed within milliseconds.

"No. no, no, no, no, no, no! Ellie, baby! No, please! I can explain!" His voice was strained, as if he were going to cry. As if he had lost everything he had ever known and cared about in that moment.

But my mind wasn't comprehending that at all.

All that was running through my head was the thought of vampires being a reality. And that reality was sitting in the front of a truck with me. I had let that reality kiss me senseless. That reality had almost just _bitten me_.

And pain. Lots, and lots of pain.

There were more people calling my name and crowding around the cab as Emmett carried me out and placed me on the frozen floor.

"No." I groaned as I tried to push his icy hands away from me.

"Shhh, shh it's ok Ellie." I heard a musical voice say, someone was stroking my hair with a cold hand.

Rosalie.

"No." I groaned out again, "Vam…" Before I could get the full word out, a wave of dizziness hit me full force, my vision blurred even more and I was seeing triple.

I could see Emmett's torn face, black eyes darting from mine to something behind me.

"Go Emmett." Rosalie growled at him, "You've done enough damage for now."

And then he broke completely. Completely shattered.

Broken.

Vampire.

"Don't…" I reached out for him, but he was gone in the blink of an eye.

I groaned again.

There was crying.

Shouting.

Demands to call an ambulance.

To call the police.

Gods no. Dad did not need to see me like this.

And then my world went black, and there were more people calling my name.

 **~:~:~**

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep_.

Urgh. Who beat my head with a mallet?

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep_.

What happened?

Why can't I open my eyes?

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep_.

Oh for crying out loud! Someone turn that damned noise off!

I groaned and tried to reach out to turn off my alarm clock. This is one killer hangover.

But I don't even remember drinking last night…

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep_.

"Miss Swan?" A kind voice came from somewhere to my left, a hand grabbing my own and placing it back onto my stomach, "Can you open your eyes for me honey?"

I groaned again. Focusing a bit more I managed to pry my eyes open to find an older woman with greying blonde hair smiling kindly down at me.

"There we go!" She handed me a glass of ice water and demanded I drink it. "How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked me kindly.

"Like I got hit by a truck." I rasped out, sipping some more water, "What happened?"

"There was an accident in the school parking lot. Your car got hit by a van."

The van.

Tyler.

Bella!

"My sister! Is she alright?!" I demanded, panic taking over me, the machines behind me going crazy.

 _Shut up shut up shut up!_

"Your sister is fine sweetie, you need to calm down." She ushered, pushing me backwards gently. When had I even sat up? "You, however were not so lucky. Dislocated shoulder, concussion and 14 stitches in your head. Blood everywhere. You need to rest!" She scolded, writing a few things on her clipboard. "Now, I'm going to go get the Doctor and get you some pain meds for your pain, I'll be back in a minute." She told me, giving me a look to stay still as she walked through the door.

I huffed and crossed my chest.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep_.

I swear to God I'm going to throw that thing out the window soon!

"Ellie!" I looked up from glaring at the heart monitor and saw Bella and dad rushing through the door.

"You OK?" Bella asked, grabbing onto my hand. I grinned at her and pat her hand with my free one.

"I'm fine Bells. You can't be rid of me that easy." I winked at her. She glared ferociously at me.

"This isn't funny Eleanor! I thought you were going to die!" She yelled, I sat there, too shocked to do or say anything, "Don't every do that again you hear me?! I can't lose you." Bella chocked, and tears started falling from her eyes. I pulled her to me and held onto her tightly with my good arm.

"I'm sorry." I chocked back, "I'm fine Bells. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered to her. She clung to me for a moment longer before pulling back and nodding, moving away so dad could walk up to me awkwardly.

"Glad you're alright Ellie. You scared me there." His eyes were bloodshot and his nose was a bit red.

Oh God, no.

Please tell me dad hadn't been crying as well. I don't think I'd be able to handle that. Fresh tears welled up into my eyes at the though.

"I'm alright daddy, promise." I reached out and squeezed his hand, which he returned tightly.

"Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" A voice that sounded like caramel asked. I assumed he meant me seeing as Bella apparently got away scott free, thank goodness. I looked up at the Doctor, he was very young and _very_ handsome. With blonde hair and a tired yet whimsical face and… Golden eyes…

Every part of my body froze up instantly. He had to be Dr Cullen. There was no way he couldn't be.

 _Vampire_.

I couldn't say anything, my mouth was so dry.

The heart monitor went off alerting everyone in the room to my increased heart rate. I looked with wide panicked eyes as the beautiful man before me who was giving me a knowing glance.

 _He knows_.

He knows that I know what he is… What they all are.

Oh my God, they're going to kill me!

I highly doubt people are supposed to know about them, which is why they've stayed secret for millennia.

"Calm down Eleanor. Everything is fine." Dr Cullen put his cold hands on my shoulders, trying to reassure me. But it didn't. Far from it. It made me even more nervous.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, moving back into the bed as far as I could. I started kicking and screaming, not fully comprehending my actions or the stress and pain it was causing my shoulder.

"Ellie! Ellie calm down!" A deep voice yelled at me, "It's ok baby, it's ok!" Large cold arms wrapped around me, holding my arms down.

"NO! NO! LET GO OF ME!" I felt something collide with foot, and then a sharp stinging in my leg.

"What was that?"

"Just a little something to calm her down. She's more than likely suffering from post traumatic stress from the accident."

"No, nooooo." I groaned. My body felt numb as I tried to push away the cold hands that were now stroking my head.

The darkness was taking over again and the last thing I heard was someone whispering in my ear, "I'm sorry baby. I'm so, so sorry." in a broken voice

 **~:~:~**

The second time I came around there was no annoying beeping sound and it was dark out. I could make a big brooding figure out that was sitting by the window with their head in their hands. My heart picked up again. As soon as it did, Emmett's head shot up to look at me. He was by my side in a flash, causing me gasp and flinch back.

"Please, Ellie, baby. Just let me explain." He begged me. His eyes were dark with even darker circles under them, and it looked as though he had given up on life itself.

"No." I chocked out. His face fell even more, "I-I can't. Not now." His face twisted as if he were going to cry.

"No, Plea-"

"Leave." I commanded, looking away.

I couldn't look at him right now. I couldn't look at him looking at me the way he was. Knowing that I was the one who was making him look like that.

I didn't know if what I thought was true or not, and I didn't want to know right now.

What I do know was that whatever happened in the parking lot; it terrified me. Right to my core.

I didn't know if what I saw was real or a hallucination, but it was't something I was willing to face right now.

I don't know if I'd ever be willing to face it at all.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly, his voice cracking.

When I looked up, he was gone, there was no trace of him left in the room. I took in a deep shaky breath and lay back down, closing my eyes.

I was alone now. And since I was alone, I did something I hadn't done in years.

I cried.

I sobbed silently for half an hour before I finally fell asleep.

I fell asleep to dreams of beautiful creatures with golden eyes, standing on a mountain made of human bodies covered in blood.

* * *

 **A/N:** WHAT HAVE I DONE?! This almost broke me in two writing this, all I can picture is Emmett broken hearted and tearing himself up inside :(

But, it needed to be done, so I'm just going to leave this right here and run away before any of you decide to start throwing sharp and pointy objects at me...

Don't forget to tell me what you think! The more reviews I get the faster I post and the quicker they make up!... Or _will they?!_

Any questions? Don't be afraid to ask!

Anything you would like to see happen? A chapter from Emmett's POV about how everything has gone so far? :P Let me know! I'm sure I'll be able to fit it in somewhere along the story line :P

Until next time my little ducks! KISSES!

(Also just wondering if anyone would be interested in a Jake/OC story? I have an idea in my head that just won't leave me alone and I'm tossing up and down on whether or not I should write it, would any of you read it?)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** In all honesty, I actually don't really like this chapter :/ I've re-written it about 7 times, but nothing seemed to really work and it's frustrating as all hell. I actually was just going to scrap this all together and go on with the story, but a few people wanted to read Emmett's point of view of things, so I really wanted to at least try. I think I got the first half pretty alright, but the end half with what happened in the last chapter, everything just kind of seemed to fall apart completely. So I really don't blame anyone if this kind of bores you to tears 'cause I know it did for me... I just couldn't find the right words to really describe how absolutely shattered Emmett was feeling, but I did the very best I could, sorry if it sucks :(

 **pinkspring101:** I'm glad you look forward to updates, and so happy to hear that this is one of your favourite stories! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you too much...

 **lucefatale:** Sorry for hurting your heart! D: But it unfortunately had to be done ;(

 **Ana(guest):** Glad you're enjoying it so much!

 **queenoftatooine:** Glad you love it! Sorry if Emmett's POV disappoints a little, but I did the best I could .

 **Cow-Lover2214:** When I started reading your review I'll admit I got a little nervous, I thought you were being sarcastic with the clapping and thought I was about to get my first bad review haha! I tried to make Ellie as realistic as possible, because to be completely honest I have actually never read a fan fiction where the OC reacts badly to finding out about the supernatural world, for both the vampires and the wolves, and it annoys me to no end. Because honestly who can say they would actually be OK with it and not have a minor heart attack? So I designed Ellie specifically so she would take the news badly at first, so I'm so super glad that people are on board with it and are finding it alright! I'm also happy to hear this is one of your favourites, hopefully this chapter won't put you off!

 **FreeSpiritSeeker:** I'm working on the Jake/OC story now, just trying to fine tune a few things, but keep your eye out it should be out in the next week or so ;)

 **kaayrakoi:** Nobody goes through life without emotional turmoil, this is just the first hurdle, the evil and annoying characters are still on their way :P my goal was to make Ellie as relatable as possible, because nobody would just be OK with vampires being real, so I felt as though I had to make it dramatic and overwhelming for her when she found out, because that is how anyone would honestly react. But I'm glad you're liking it :)

 **earthlover:** Maybe she will, maybe she won't! You'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)

 **sarahmichellegellarfan1:** I hope that was a good wow! Haha

And also thanks to those who Followed/Faved the story or PM'd me!

* * *

 **~:~:~**

 **HAPPILY NEVER AFTER**

 **~:~:~**

 _"fire turns to ember,_

 _embers to ashes that blow away too soon"_

 _Carrie Underwood_

 **~:~:~**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Mistakes**

The first time he saw her, he knew she was the one for him.

It was October 19, 1950 when he saw a picture of a girl with outrageous red hair, tan skin and beautiful round brown eyes, smiling at him as if she didn't have a care in the world. At this point in time, she was just a picture. Emmett had no idea when he would find her, when she would even be born for that matter if she hadn't already been. But he took the picture from a beaming Alice with shaky, nervous hands with his eyes glued to the beautiful creature she had drawn.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Alice had giggled at her new found brother. Emmett could only nod his head, wandering off in a daze. He hadn't moved from his room for days after that, content with staring at the picture with longing, hoping and praying that he wouldn't have to wait too long to find her.

54 years later he finally got his wish.

Everyone had heard that police chief Swan's twin daughters were moving to Forks, and the excited buzz had started weeks before their arrival. The town hadn't been this alive with gossip since the Cullen's had come to the small town and dazzled everybody with their beauty.

The second time he saw her, he was wonderstruck.

She had walked into the cafeteria with her head held high and that care free smile plastered on her face that he had come to love over the last 54 years. He was sure that if it were still beating, his heart would have sped up rapidly to the point of jumping out of his chest.

She was even more stunning than he thought. Her lean body, holding the vague outline of athletic muscles, her hips swayed deliciously as she walked as if she were on a runway.

She was perfection. Complete and total perfection in his eyes.

She was also human.

A fact that didn't matter so much to him, she was made for him, to be one of them, and there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that she would be one of them, he had waited far too long for her, and while he may be being selfish, he was not willing to give her up now that she was here. She was _his_.

The fact that she was human did not rest well with his sister however. Rosalie believed that she should be given a choice. After that first day, where Emmett had to fight himself tooth and nail to leave her side, the two had the biggest argument any of the Cullen's had ever had, reducing Esme to what would have been tears if they were still human.

Rosalie had ordered Emmett to stay away from the girl, stating that she had a right to know and choose for herself. That _his_ girl had the right to live her life without him interfering in it if she so chose to, to which Emmett flat out refused.

There had been a spill of violent words and actions exchanged on both their parts, Emmett calling her a cold hearted bitch and Rosalie retaliating with him being an arrogant, selfish bastard which Emmett didn't deny but owned up to.

He claimed that he knew he was being selfish but couldn't bring himself to care. He had never needed anything as badly as he needed Eleanor Swan.

"And what if you hurt her?!" Rosalie had screeched, "You're putting not only her but the entire family in danger here!"

Emmett recoiled at that, cowering as if she had struck him again.

"I would never." He whispered, "And I will _not_ leave her alone. She's _mine_." He growled possessively.

He started watching her sleep that night, unable to keep himself away from her.

He admitted to himself that he was amazed by his self control, but her blood did not call out for him the way other human blood did. Her scent, something musky and spicy that he couldn't quite place, drew him to her, but not in a predatory way. He put it down to the fact that he had been waiting for her for so long that he couldn't stand the thought of hurting her in any way so badly that he almost _forgot_ that she was in fact, human.

The third time he saw her, it was difficult for him to hold himself back from taking her into the coverage of the woods and having his way with her delicate form. The way she had so passionately protected her sister from his brother, Edward's glares, the way she got worked so worked up about it had him feeling things he had never felt before. He praised his self control that afternoon.

After that day it became more and more difficult for him to not touch her, he found himself getting closer and closer to her in their Spanish class to the point where on Friday he couldn't bare even a fraction of empty space between them and was practically wrapped around her form in the back of the class. He was giddy that she never pushed him away, and did in fact lean in to him without even realising what she was doing.

He found her fascinating. While they never talked much to each other very much during classes apart from sarcastic comments here and there, he always listened in on her conversations with her friends.

She was sassy for lack of a better word. A wicked sense of humour and a no nonsense attitude when it came down to it. She stood up for what she believed in, and if you even _tried_ bad talking her sister she would make you regret it instantly, as Lauren Mallory had found out the hard way. And she didn't give a damn about what people thought of her, never letting the whispers and rumours bother her.

She was nothing short of perfection and Emmett had never been happier.

When she agreed to go out with him on the Saturday night, he had been nervous as anything, even hunting that afternoon - just in case - hadn't helped to soothe his racing nerves. When he saw her, his primal instincts had gone into overdrive. He had never had to fight his control as hard as he did until that moment, when she walked down the stairs. If it weren't for her father, Emmett doubted he would have been able to pull back the pure _need_ he had for her.

The night had gone off without a hitch, he got to know her and her him, as well as she could at this point in time anyway. He wanted nothing more than to tell her, but he knew that was a bad idea, he would have to wait. He hated waiting.

He almost lost control at the end. His built up need for her was too much for him to handle when he had her in his arms, moaning his name in a way that was more sensual to him than anything he had ever heard before. His fangs had protruded and almost pierced her flesh. He had never been more upset with himself in his life.

He was careless.

He was a fool.

Rosalie was right, he couldn't trust himself around her.

He spent the Sunday brooding in his room after he had gone hunting the moment he had dropped her home and left her.

It was the first night he didn't spend watching her all week.

Yet the next day he couldn't bring himself to stay away from her, even if she was a complete tease that left standing shell shocked in the middle of the hall gawking after her. If it hadn't been for Zane dragging him to school, Emmett would have spent the day sulking like a child again. Rosalie was smug. She knew this would happen and planned to say something to Ellie in the class that they shared today.

Emmett was fuming when Rosalie told him what she had said to _his_ girl.

He completely forgot about it however once he saw how excited she was about the snow fall that had started during second period. The way her eyes lit up and the excited chatter she shared with her friends at lunch amused him to no end, and when lunch hour ended and she started whining about the snow having melted, he was torn between amusement and making it want to snow again just for her.

After fifth period, he had been kicking himself for running to her class to walk her to Spanish. Once again he had been stupid and careless. She was suspicious about how he got there so fast, earning him a glare from Edward as he walked out behind her.

He berated himself mentally, throwing apologies to Edward all the while.

Spanish class he found amusement in the fact that she spent the entire time glaring at his brother, going as far as swatting his hand away when he tried touching her face, claiming ' _You're going to break my hate concentration_ '

He found even more amusement in the fact she had the nerve to flip Edward off as her and her sister drove out of the school parking lot, mortifying her sister in the process.

The next day was the start of the worst days of Emmett's entire existence.

It had all happened so fast, even for him. He hadn't meant to… Never in his wildest nightmares did he think he would do what he had done.

He thought when it came down to Ellie he had his control down pat. But he was wrong.

He was wrong, and Rosalie was right.

He acted without thinking, jumping into the cab of the truck with her. She was hurt. His mate was hurt and he needed to do something, anything to take the pain away from her. Once he pulled his hand away he realised what a terrible mistake he had made.

Her blood, now that it was on his hands, had never smelled so delicious. He noticed her eyes widen in horror as his tongue flicked out and licked it off his hand. He let a deep, rumbling growl erupt from his chest, his lips curled back as he looked down at her.

One bite.

One bite and she would be his forever. He would never have to part with her. Would never have to worry about hurting her.

He dipped his head and inhaled her scent deeply, still growling.

There was a voice, in the back of his head, screaming at him to stop. Telling him that his mate was terrified beyond reason, because she had no clue what was going on at all. But the animal in him pushed it away, refusing to listen.

"Emmett!"

His head snapped up to see Zane standing there, his eyes were wide with panic and he held his hands up.

"Emmett, you need to stop."

Emmett snarled and snapped at the black haired male, who took a step closer, undeterred by the enraged, muscular vampire in front of him.

"Emmett, you're going to hurt her, don't do this. Calm down." He whispered. taking another small step closer.

Emmett growled, and dipped his head, licking a trail of blood from Ellie's neck, keeping his eyes on Zane's horrified gaze.

She was delicious. He needed more of her, more of her blood. He opened his mouth, ready to bite into her succulent neck. Ready to make her his forever.

"EMMETT, DON'T!" Rosalie screamed, as another scream pierced the parking lot.

It took 0.49 seconds for Emmett to snap out of his daze and realise what a terrible mistake he had made.

He looked down at the beautiful girl he hadn't realised he had been holding with an almost crushing force against body. His grip released quickly, and he shook his head, disgusted in himself.

He tried to reassure her, but she just thrashed in his arms, screaming and thrashing in his arms. He felt a crushing pressure in his chest, something he had not felt since he was human and almost forgot could be felt.

He begged her to listen to him, picking her up gently and placing her on the asphalt, making sure there were no glass remnants anywhere near by. He was pushed away by Rosalie, who was glaring at him fiercely.

All Emmett could do was stand there, staring with wide eyes as she muttered to herself in broken words, almost forming the word 'vampire' over and over again.

She knew.

He had been careless, and now she knew.

And it was _entirely his fault_. He shook his head and took a step forward, choking out her name.

He was stopped and pulled away by Zane and Jasper in the blink of an eye.

He allowed his brothers to tow him though the forrest, allowed the beating that was given to him by Zane.

He allowed Jasper to bring him to the hospital where he allowed Rosalie to give a verbal berating as he crumbled into himself against the wall.

He was scum.

He was lower than scum. He had never been so disgusted with anyone as he was in himself right now. He had scared her. No, he had terrified her beyond compare. He had almost bitten her in a frenzy of loss of control.

What if he had?

What if he had bitten her, and he hadn't been able to stop at all?

He could have killed her.

He had been waiting for so long for her to come to him. And he could have been rid of her within seconds.

He hated himself.

He had never hated anyone with such a passion as he did himself in that moment for putting his mate in that situation, for allowing himself to lose control completely.

He hadn't even noticed he was sitting in her hospital room after her father and sister had left when visiting hours ended. She had needed a shot to calm her down after she had woken and seen Carlisle, going into a panicked frenzy, knowing what he was and feeling as if she were in danger.

He had done that.

He had put those thoughts into her head, and he needed to fix it.

He needed to talk to her, let her know that he didn't mean it. That she was in no danger.

That he would never hurt her intentionally.

But she wouldn't listen. And for that he didn't blame her. She had sent him away with the claim that she couldn't listen to him right now.

The last of his resolve broke in that moment. She didn't want him.

He had well and truly scared her away. Away from him, and away from his world.

Rosalie would get her wish after all.

But there was something in him. Something that told him she would come around. That she _had_ to, because she was his. And he was hers.

Alice was never wrong.

He would wait for her, for as long as she needed.

He had waited this long after all, and even though he hated it, what was stopping him from waiting a little longer since he had fucked everything up all by himself, she would come around. She just had to.

He couldn't live without her.

* * *

 **A/N:** So... That really sucked didn't it?

Yea... Thought so...

Anyway, let me know what you thought anyway, I'm not expecting too much reaction out of this chapter... But I'll have how Ellie goes about her new knowledge next chapter which I promise is already much better than this piece of crap chapter!

As always, I'm open to suggestions if there's anything you want to see happen, let me know!

Also I'm working on that Jake/OC story that should be published in the next few days, fingers crossed. If anyone's interested that is haha. Keep an eye out!

Until next time my little duckies! KISSES!


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, sooooooo... Before anybody gets angry at me for not updating sooner, LET ME EXPLAIN! The past few months have been an incredibly tough time for me, I've found myself in and out of hospital because I've been really unwell, I've undergone countless scans and five major surgeries in this time and really I have had no time or energy to be updating this story as you can imagine. I thought I was getting better about a month ago and ended up going into relapse and re hospitalised which sucked balls. BUT, I've been good for a couple weeks now and hopefully will stay good from now on, fingers crossed.**

 **I just want to give a big shout out to the few of you who have inboxed me because I hadn't updated to see if everything was OK, it means a lot to me, it really does.**

 **I hope all of my readers understand that I've been more focussed on getting better than updating, and to those of you that do and have stuck by this story and eagerly awaited the next chapter, I hope I didn't let you down too much, this was kind of rushed because I really just wanted to give you guys _something_ as I'll be away for the ****next week and won't have any time to write. So when I get back I'll probably go into editing mode for this chapter and start on the next one.**

 **ANYWAY. I know I normally do review replies on here, but I'm going to give that a miss this time because I'm super exhausted (it's like 3AM here right now) but I'll try to get back to everyone in a PM in the next day or two. Thanks again for (hopefully) understanding, and enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **~:~:~**

 **HAPPILY NEVER AFTER**

 **~:~:~**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **Questions Unanswered**

 _I was stood inside of the school gym. People were happily chatting around the bleachers, while a few of the braver souls had ventured out onto the makeshift dance floor to show off their moves as the music pounded from the DJ stand where Eric was perched playing DJ._

 _I was laughing with my friends, Emmett standing behind me occasionally placing kisses behind my ear causing me to giggle._

 _There was a flash of lightning that had me momentarily blinded and when my vision cleared, the music had ceased and the floor around me was littered with bodies. The faces of not only my friends, but my family as well surrounded me. Their eyes wide with horror and mouth open in silent screams. All of their bodies were littered with scratches and bite marks._

 _We were no longer in the gym but outside in the woods. All of the bodies now floating, in a lake of crimson liquid. A lake of blood._

 _Everything in my mind told me to run and scream, but I didn't, I couldn't. My throat burned as something clawed at it. But not the scream my mind was itching me to sound, but something more akin to the feeling of being stuck in the middle of the desert with nothing to drink. An insatiable hunger took over as I looked out over the bodies._

 _There was a chuckle to my side. I turned my head and saw the Cullen's all standing there, smiles on their faces as they looked out over the carnage in the lake._

 _"Well done babe, you made a great first hunt." Emmett grinned at me._

 _What? He can't possibly mean... That I did this? Panic set into my mind, yet a smile perched itself on my lips as I looked down at myself. My dress had been torn to near shreds and was covered in blood along with my hands._

 _The blood of my friends._

 _The blood of my family._

 _The blood of innocent people who were unfortunate enough to walk past me in the woods while they were hiking._

 _Alice skipped over to me holding a mirror which she shoved into my face._

 _"You're beautiful!" She chirped happily to me. I looked at the reflection staring back me. The pale white face with no colour to the cheeks, lips red, stained with blood, sharp fanged teeth protruding over the top lip as I grinned._

 _And the red, red eyes._

I woke with a start breathing heavily. I scrunched my eyes shut tightly, trying to will the images of my dream to the back of mind. I had been having the same dream every night since the accident. That had been almost a month ago. I looked over to my clock, seeing that it was almost 630. I pushed myself out of bed and padded over to my wardrobe to pull out an outfit. May as well start getting ready for school.

Today was Friday, something I was grateful for. I was looking forward to having a couple of days off, hopefully to catch up on some sleep.

I awkwardly pulled on a cream coloured sweater over my right arm, I had gotten pretty good with working around the sling I was forced into and no longer needed Bella to help me get dressed now. I was glad that it would be coming off this afternoon after school was out.

The past few weeks had been an absolute nightmare. I had gone back to school after having the rest of the first week off, but during that week people had shown up after school to the hospital and later to our house to see if I was alright and constantly asking dad and Bella if there was anything they could do to help. It was as if they thought I was dying for crying out loud! Tyler had been the worst. He had come by nearly every day to apologise profusely and would not let up about it, no matter how much I told him that I was fine and that I knew it wasn't his fault. He insisted on taking me out to dinner to make up for it, but there was no way in hell that was ever going to happen.

When I got back to school, people fussed even more. Offering to carry my books or bag for me, always in my face making sure I wasn't in any pain. After three days though I had gotten fed up and snapped at a boy in the year above me, who's name I didn't even know, telling him that I was not made of fine china and that I was perfectly capable of carrying my own bags, sling or not. Not that that was necessarily true, but I wasn't a baby and I didn't need people I had never spoken to a day in my life coddling me like I was incapable of caring for myself. So everyone had backed off after that.

On the plus side, I hadn't had to take notes and was excused from any work that involved writing seeing as I was right handed and my right arm was currently indisposed.

On the down side, I hadn't spoken to any of the Cullen's since the accident. Not for their lack of trying of course. They had all approached me at least once, including Jasper which came as quite a shock for me, except for Emmett, who in turn opted to avoid me like the plague. He had even gone as far to take another seat in Spanish, and as much as the sane side of my mind was elated at that fact, somewhere deep inside of me was hurting. I wished he would try to talk to me, try to fix things. It was an internal struggle every day, and I couldn't decide whether I was absolutely petrified of him or if I just wanted to fall into his arms and tell him that everything was alright and I forgave him for everything.

And that terrified me. I didn't want to be anywhere near him and yet I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms at the same time. And I had no idea why.

 _"He's been waiting for you for a long time Darlin'._ " Jasper had told me.

" _He's been moping around like an idiot for a week._ " Zane had told me.

" _I've never seen him like this before. He needs you_." Edward had told me.

" _You were made for each other. Please,_ please _just talk to him and let him explain. He_ loves _you_." Alice had told me.

" _I tried to warn you, don't feel pressured into being with him though. I know it's tearing him apart, being away from you, but in the end it's entirely your choice. I wouldn't have chosen this life for myself. And I want you to be able to have that choice_." Rosalie told me.

I hadn't spoken a word back to any of them, opting to either hide behind my hair and continue with my work or just walk away. Not only was it the fact that I had nothing to say to them, I didn't particularly _want_ to talk to them. They were dangerous creatures. And I had no intentions on being someone else's lunch. And yet I couldn't get their words out of my head. They swam around my brain until they were all I could think about.

And, after sleepless nights for three weeks and not being able to get the completely broken expression of the goofy giants face out of my head, as Bella and I rolled into the car park at school on that Friday morning and I saw all the Cullen's standing around their cars, I made up my mind.

Today, I was going to talk to Emmett.

I slammed the door to Bella's truck and marched towards them after telling Bella I would meet her in English. I had to do this now, before I could think on it and have time to chicken out.

I, Eleanor Jade Swan, was no chicken. I stopped in front of them, four pairs of golden eyes alight with confusion and curiosity, one with an all knowing gleam, and one broken, hopeful, and full of fear. I just wanted to reach out and stroke his perfect face, but i refrained.

I bit my lip and shuffled awkwardly on my feet before taking a deep breath, "I need to talk to you." I burst, looking to Emmett. He looked at me in shock for a few moments. Maybe this was a bad idea, what if he didn't want to talk to me? What if I had taken too long to make my mind up and he had lost interest? My chest clenched harshly at the thought. I was about to turn around and high tail it out of there, ready to forget about this whole thing and never look back, when Zane nudged Emmett harshly in the side.

"Y-yea! Of course!" He nodded. He went to go reach for me but I unintentionally flinched back. His face dropped and a flicker of hurt crossed his face. He retracted and nodded his head, signalling me to follow him.

Rosalie was staring at me, a mixture of anger and understanding on her beautiful features. I nodded at her, understanding that she was just trying to look out for me. When she nodded back I followed after Emmett.

We walked away from the peering eyes of the student body, and I could hear Alice squealing in delight as we went. We walked for a few minutes into the thickness of the forrest that surrounded the school, my heart beat picking up with every step I took. I had wanted to speak to him, but my mind was telling me that going into the forrest alone with him was a bad idea. What if he lost control again and there was nobody around to stop him this time? At least a majority of the school had seen us walking away together, so people knew where we had gone.

 _He still probably knows how to hide a body_ some part of my brain told me. And that did not help to calm my nerves in the slightest.

We stopped walking when we reached a small clearing, and I decided to sit down on a fallen tree trunk off to the side, motioning for him to sit down next to me. He did so hesitantly and started wringing his hands together.

He was nervous? Shouldn't I be the one that was nervous? Why am I even doing this? This was a stupid idea Ellie, one of the worst you have ever come up with. Hey, why don't we just ask a freaking _vampire_ to come and talk _alone_ in the middle of the fucking woods! Not one of the smartest ideas you've ever had girl!

After sitting in silence for a few minutes I decided to just grow a pair and get this over with. So drawing in a deep breath I started, "I'm terrified of you." He visibly flinched and scooted away from me a few inches. Nice one girl. "But," He glanced over at me with wide eyes, they were shining, and I'm sure that if he could have, the shining in his eyes would be tears, "I can't seem to stay away from you. You're all I can think of. I can't concentrate on anything else. Whether it be from the nightmares I've been having constantly, or thoughts of wanting to just _be with you_. I can't say that there's a part of me that won't always be completely shit scared of you and what you are and what you could possibly do to me, what you've already nearly done several times since we've met. But I also can't deny that there's an intense _need_ within me that will never be satisfied unless I'm near you." I confessed to him. I took a chance and looked directly into his honey coloured eyes.

They were filled with so many emotions it was impossible to focus and pick up just one. But would I could pick up on, the two that were a constant in the fleeting looks he was giving me, were the ones of utter regret, and something that could only be described as love. And it was so completely solid, so raw and captivating that it took my breath away. Like he had so many times before, he made me forget how to breathe. And all I could do was sit there gaping at him like a fish out of water. He was next to me in an instant, taking my face in his hands, forehead pressed to mine.

"Breathe baby, breathe." He begged. And I did. I closed my eyes and took in a big gulp of air, leaning into his touch.

"Why is this happening?" I whispered. He seemed to know what I was talking about though, he always seemed to know.

"I've been waiting for you," He started, his breath fanning across my face. I already knew this. Not only had he told me before, but so had Jasper three weeks ago. He had been waiting for me for a long time apparently, but how long is a long time? "for nearly 50 years." Well that answered that. My eyes widened. But I didn't get a chance to say anything. He explained to me about Alice's _power_ , how she could see the future and she had seen me coming, they just had no idea when. "I wasn't lying when I told you about the bear attack that killed my father, but the bear also mauled me leaving me alive but only just. If it weren't for Rose I would have died there that day, she begged Carlisle to turn me, because I reminded her of her friends son. So he did. Next to Jasper, I was probably the one with the least control. I won't lie to you, not ever, I've killed a lot of humans in my life time." I flinched away from him again, but he held me steadily in his hands, refusing to let me go. "But my family, we're not like others of our kind! We hunt purely on animals, no human blood at all." He reassured me.

Was that even possible? Were vampires truly able to survive on animal blood? But he said that he had hunted humans before, and Jasper was the one with the least control out of them. But did any of them still bite humans? Did they still feed on human blood? Did the fact that they only hunted animals really change anything? Change what they were?

"And the times you nearly bit me?" I asked before I could stop myself. Did I really want the answer to that? He looked absolutely crest fallen and panicked.

"I... I don't know. Your blood," flinch "It doesn't call to me like other humans. The times I... Lost control... It wasn't because I was wanting your blood. It was more the fact that I was wanting to claim you, I think. Make you one of us. Make you _mine_ forever."

Well... That was new. So he wasn't wanting to kill me... Well, he was... Just not in the way that I thought he was.

And yet, the thought made me mad beyond belief. He said it himself. He wanted to fucking _claim me_. Like I was some kind of fucking object he could just pick up and put his fucking name on. He must have picked up on the anger in my eyes because he withdrew from me immediately, eyes wide with unspoken horror.

"I am not some common toy you can just pick up and say is yours!" I roared at him, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I demanded, standing up and stomping my foot.

Was I acting like a child who didn't get the cereal they wanted from the super market? Yes I was.

Was it completely justified in this situation? I like to think so.

"You can't just fucking _claim_ a person Emmett!"

Emmett stood, looking nearly as angry as I was.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled back, "You were _made_ for me! Just like I was made for _you_!"

"I was not _made_ for anybody but myself!" I poked him in the chest, hoping to get my point across. "And you sure as hell can't decide for me whether or not I become one of you! What makes you think you have that right?!" His eyes darkened to black as he glared at me, stepping forward and growling. I wanted to step back, to get as far away from him as possible, to run back to the school parking lot and scream for help. But I knew it was no use, he would catch me before I could even take two steps. So, being as angry and irrational as I was, I stood my ground and glared back at him.

"Because, you're _mine_." He breathed.

And before I knew it, his lips were planted harshly on mine, pulling me to him and slamming me into his rock hard body. I struggled, trying to push him away before I gave up. My body working on its own, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer, his cold body cooling mine down. I bit down on his lip, hard, causing him to growl against my mouth as he placed his hands on my thighs and lifted me up. I squealed and wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me like I weighed nothing more than a feather.

My mind was racing. This is _not_ what I was wanting to do when I had decided it was time to talk to him. I wanted a proper explanation, not just the condensed version. I wanted to know _everything_ before we would even come close to be doing anything like this again. Yet I couldn't stop. My mind was screaming at me to pull away and demand he talk to me about what I wanted to know, but my body wasn't listening. My treacherous body was just responding to him with its own little mind, matching his ferocious kisses and touches with its own, and I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

"Mine." He growled, attaching himself to my neck, sucking on it. I knew that was going to leave a mark, but I didn't care in this moment.

"Yours." I moaned out before I could stop the word from flowing my mouth. He kissed me again, pushing his tongue past my lips, groaning as I matched his pace.

Oh to hell with it.

I'll get my answers later.

* * *

 **Aaaaand END. Not exactly where I pictured this chapter going... But you know, I'm kinda happy with it so.. EH.**

 **I think I'm just more excited to get to New Moon! I have so many plans guys, SO MANY PLANS! At some point I was even considering just skipping EVERYTHING and heading straight for the end of New Moon, but I know I can't do that, there's too much that needs to happen before I get to that.**

 **QUESTION: I was thinking about making this into a two part story, one of Ellie's human life and one of her vampire life, but I'm not sure if I should just mark it in this story, or just finish it when she gets turned and then make a sequel as a separate story as her life as a vampire (spoilers) What would you guys rather I do? Just one big** **story, or two separate ones? Let me know!**

 **Any questions? Anything you want verified or still don't fully get? Anything you wanna see happen? Let me know!**

 **And for those of you who said they would be interested in reading a Jake/OC story of mine, it's in the works, still a bit more planning because I've been mainly focused on this story, but keep an eye for it ;)**

 **Until next time my little duckies! KISSES!**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi guys!**

 **Now, before you start throwing your pitchforks and whatever else may cause some serious damage to me for not updating in sooooooo long for fans out there (I've gotten a few PM's over the last month or two so I feel like this is something that I should address) LET ME EXPLAIN!**

 **OK so, the reason I haven't updated in so long is because I have honestly been physically unable to. I got very very sick about a year ago now which landed me in hospital for a majority of that year fighting for my life. I haven't had the strength, energy or patience to write for a long time now, which is something that has honestly bothered me to no end, because I love writing.**

 **Along with that I lost my best friend on Christmas Eve right as I was getting better which caused me to circle into a deep depression, the girl was like my sister, she was my rock, my everything and I miss her more than anything in this world, and because of that I wasn't taking care of myself, which caused a relapse in my health about a month later, landing me right back in the hospital fighting again.**

 **BUT**

 **I am now on the mend, and I have the focus now to write again, it's going to take me a little to get back on track with this story and figure out where I was at and how to go about things (I've changed a few little things I want to happen and am changing my notes around to incorporate them)**

 **So I ask you all to please be patient with me, I truly am trying my hardest right now, because I love this story so much, and I love Emmett and Ellie like the rest of you. So rest assured that I DO NOT plan on giving up on this, I'm just trying to get back on my feet right now and I thank you in advance for being so patient with me!**

 **I do plan on having the next chapter out within the next 2 weeks if possible so stay tuned, it will be here soon!**

 **Love Mercy xx**


End file.
